La magia y las mentiras se mezclan
by kunashgi448
Summary: Una serie de historias que tienen como protagonistas a Himiko Yumeno, una maga floja que asegura que la magia existe, y Kokichi Ouma, un supuesto dictador de una malvada organización y mentiroso hasta los huesos. Tan diferentes pero tan parecidos a la vez. Contribución al Oumeno week 2019.
1. Dia 1: Santa secreto

**Día 1: Creo que ambos merecíamos carbón**.

.

**Kokichi Ouma**

No importaba cuanto enfocara su vista en el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos, ni siquiera el poco mana que tenía en sus reservas lograba tan siquiera cambiar una letra. Himiko opto por dar un profundo suspiro de derrota mientras pegaba su frente contra su pequeño escritorio en el salón de clase, algo muy malo debió haber hecho para merecer este mal karma. Para aclarar la situación, permítame explicarles.

Este es el penúltimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones invernales, ya todos sus compañeros tenían las maletas listas para viajar a casa, desde Angie a su isla cerca de Okinawa, hasta Rantaro que se reuniría con algunas de sus hermanas en Hokkaido, todos se iban salvo Kirumi quien es de Tokio, Himiko ya extrañaba su cálida cama en casa en las afueras de Osaka, pero regresemos al tema. Chisa Yukizome convenció de alguna forma al director Kirigiri para hacer que todos los salones hicieran un intercambio navideño, conocido coloquialmente como santa secreto con sus típicas reglas.

Esta mañana la misma Chisa vino a hacer el sorteo para darle validez en persona, no es que no confiara en el profesor Koichi para hacer este simple proceso, pues todo sería electrónico, sin embargo da fe en como la bebida lo dejaba algo...distraído, y no quería que algo saliera mal conociendo lo especial que son la mayoría de los estudiantes.

Ahora aquí estaba sola en el salón pues ya todos habían salido, tal vez algunos para de una vez comprar el regalo a su respectivo compañero secreto. Sinceramente, hace un mes simplemente le hubiera comprado una caja de pantas de uva y asunto resulto, siendo lo único que está completamente segura que a Kokichi le gusta, pero le debía algo después del incidente del paraguas.

"¿Estas bien Yumeno-san?" corrección, no estaba sola, pocas veces lo podría estar con Tenko a su lado como perro guardián, es su mejor amiga pero reconoce que en ocasiones puede llegar a ser un poco asfixiante.

"Si...sólo que esto del intercambio es un lata" respondió la pequeña maga, levantando la mirada para ver a su mejor amiga.

"¿Quién te toco en el intercambio?" pregunto la maestra del neo-akido con evidente curiosidad.

"No te lo voy a decir"

"¿¡Por qué no?!"

"Porque no quiero que ocurra otra desgracia"

Himiko recordaba como Teruteru, mejor conocido como el chico más pervertido de toda la academia le intento regalar un chocolate en el día de san Valentín, una insolencia que Tenko no dejo pasar y término con el cocinero definitivo con una contusión tras tremenda lanzada. Sabía que Teruteru es un masoquista con tal de ser lastimado por chicas y en ciertas ocasiones deseaba verlo arder en el infierno, pero nadie merecer tal castigo, suerte que Tenko sólo recibió una advertencia y pedirle disculpas a la madre del cocinero por lo hecho a su hijo.

Tenko es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que a su adorada Himiko le toco un hombre, no podía hacer mucho en su situación actual, sin embargo jamás sería impedimento para protegerla en caso de una emergencia.

"Además te recuerdo que tienes la libertad de decirme Himiko, no sólo por ser mi amiga sino por aquel pacto que Kaede nos forzó a hacer en medio semestre"

El pacto al que se refiere fue cuando de la nada, la presidenta del salón y pianista definitiva, Kaede Akamatsu salió de la nada a sugerir que entre todos deberían llamarse por su primera nombre, por eso de la amistad y la esperanza, por un momento pensó que se infectó del virus de Nagito Komaeda. A pesar de las negativas de algunos al inicio, el paso del tiempo combinado con la terquedad de Kaede logro el objetivo.

"L-lo se Yu...Himiko, me cuesta quitarme la costumbre" Tenko sonrió apenada, observando como Himiko se levantaba mientras colocaba la correa de su mochila en su hombro izquierdo.

"Nyeh...no tienes remedio" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Tenko respondió de la misma manera "nos vemos mañana"

"Por supuesto, y no dudes en pedirme ayuda si tienes problemas con tus palomas otra vez" lo tomaría en cuenta, con lo complicado que es manejar a las palomas americanas sin la comida indicada, y al parecer el envió tardaría en llegar hasta después de año nuevo, debe pensar pronto en un plan B para no cambiar su rutina de los shows programados con poco tiempo de anticipación.

Las amigas separaron sus caminos, Tenko tenía entrenamiento en el frío clima del exterior con Sakura Oogami, por su parte Himiko sólo quería llegar a su cuarto y taparse con algunas cobijas mientras acariciaba a Shiro, su cachorro de tigre de bengala blanco.

Luego vería con quien podía conseguir asesoría de que cosa le podría regalar a Kokichi para mañana, sólo le venían dos nombres a la cabeza, Kiibo y Shuichi.

"M-miu, por favor ¡soy sensible!"

"Dejar de llorar como marica, luego me lo vas a agradecer"

Con expresión de poker face, Himiko desvío su camino para no pasar por el laboratorio de Miu, claro, hoy es jueves, día donde Kiibo recibe mantenimiento semanal por parte de la inventora definitiva, por así decirlo. Ahh, el robot estaba descartado, por lo que saco el celular para mandarle un mensaje a Shuichi.

Shuichi Saihara

_Himiko: Hey Shuichi ¿estas ocupado? Necesito un favor-2:11 PM__Shuichi: No lo estoy ¿que necesitas?-2:11 PM__Himiko: Nos vemos en la sala común del dormitorio en hora y media, me duelen los dedos de tanto escribir, además explicarte por texto sería una lata-2:13 PM__Shuichi: Sólo escribimos media cuartilla...está bien, nos vemos después-2:14 PM_

Estaba tan distraída con el celular que choco hombros con alguien en el pasillo.

"¡Oye, fíjate por donde vas enana!" oh genial, ella.

Hiyoko Saionji, la bully y de alguna manera magia de Mikan, últimamente se suele meter con ella por el simple hecho de que está en proceso de dar una estirada en su estatura, ya superándola por un par de centímetros, sobra decir que no se llevan nada bien e incluso la molesta con sus comentarios directos.

"Ibas igual de distraída que yo, así que no tengo que pedirte nada"

"Mhh, la falsa maga esta desafiante el día de hoy"

"Tienes suerte que mi mana este bajó, podría hacer que tu cabello entre en tu boca con un chasquido" amenazo Himiko, bajando un poco su sombrero mágico justo a la altura de su frente para lucir más amenazadora. Ambas se miraron mal por unos segundos hasta que Mahiru llego a poner orden.

"Lo lamento Yumeno-san, viene tensa después de reprobar una tarea, yo me encargo" la fotógrafa definitiva se llevó a Hiyoko jalando su la oreja derecha, comportándose como una verdadera hermana mayor, al menos el problema paso.

"Hi-mi-ko-chan"

Y apareció otro nuevo

"¿Como le va a mi maga perezosa favorita?" Kokichi le abrazo por los hombros, ignorando la evidente mirada de molestia de la chica.

"Dudo bastante que alguna vez llegamos a tener una relación tan cercana, así que suéltame"

"¿¡Eh?! ¿Estas negando nuestra relación tan cercana de manera tan fría? ¡Wahaaaa! ¡Eres tan grosera conmigo!"

Himiko prefirió enfocarse en volver a acomodar su mochila, para luego volverlo a mirar con fastidio "¿terminaste?"

"Si, ya me siento mucho mejor" jamás entendió como Kokichi puede cambiar tan radicalmente de emociones en un segundo, su talento para mentir y llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo es increíble.

"Igual, se nota que te llevas de maravilla con la pelo platano" comento Kokichi con su típica sonrisa burlona y manos detrás de su cabeza.

"Sólo se cree la gran cosa por estar creciendo...sería un gasto de mana hacerlo en mi" sin querer miro el área de su pecho, cosa que por supuesto noto el líder supremo, dejando soltar la carcajada.

"Que patético ser tan enana, deberías agradecer que Ryoma está en nuestra clase y no te entre la depresión por falta de calcio en los huesos"

"La diferencia entre nosotros no es tan grande, de hecho somos de la misma altura" trato de defenderse Himiko, ocultando su mirada con su sombrero mágico.

Kokichi opto por simplemente pararse a su lado, creando una línea horizontal imaginaria arriba de ellos, la cual golpeo en la punta del sombrero de Himiko, quien desvío la mirada temerosa ante la directa mirada del chico uva "el sombrero no cuenta Himiko-chan"

En un rápido movimiento Kokichi le arrebato el sombrero, dejando que la línea imaginaria terminara su trabajo y demostrara que él es más alto que ella. Un plus fue tratar de ver como Himiko, de manera inútil por la diferencia de estatura de alrededor de 6 cm, de recuperar su preciado sombrero.

"Nishishi, siempre es divertido jugar contigo Himiko-chan" se burló Kokichi, dejando que la maga recuperada su preciado sombrero. Si no fuera por aquel acto de bondad en aquella tormenta jamás gastaría dinero en él.

"¡Kokichi!" aquella voz tenso al supremo líder "¡es hora de jugar con nuestros amigos!"

"Tu jamás me viste" rápidamente Kokichi prosiguió a esconderse en el cuarto del conserje. Momentos después llego Gonta como una fiera, aunque cambió a su típica expresión amable al notar a Himiko.

"Buena tarde Himiko, Gonta busca a Kokichi para cuidar insectos ¿puedes ayudar a Gonta?" le pregunto el imponente entomólogo a su compañera de clase. Himiko dio un par de miradas entre Gonta y el cuarto del conserje.

"Está ahí" señalo con su mano al cuarto del conserje con simpleza.

"¡Traidora!" grito Kokichi mientras corría por los pasillos, a lo cual Gonta corrió para atraparlo, no sin antes agradecerle su ayuda a Himiko como un caballero debe hacerlo. De paso casi atropellan al pobre Ishimaru quien les ordenaba no correr en los pasillos, nadie en esta escuela respetaba la supuesta autoridad del uniceja.

"Eso le pasa por burlarse de mi" susurro Himiko antes de continuar con su camino, Kokichi ya no podía defenderse de los insectos después de que Maki le rompiera su pistola de agua, sin importarle que fuera su juguete favorito, en ocasiones simpatizaba con el odio de Maki hacia Kokichi, aunque a veces sentía que en verdad lo quería muerto.

El tiempo paso y la hora del encuentro con Shuichi llego, revelando su problema con esta actividad del santa secreto y pidiendo su ayuda, pues al final de cuenta el detective es con quien Kokichi más tiempo esta. Al final Shuichi le recomendó comprarle un juguete inofensivo para sus bromas o un rompecabezas de mil piezas que sabía el gusto del mentiroso por este tipo de juegos, esto siendo del extra que sabía sobre Kokichi, todavía nadie había conseguido que se abriera con su verdadero ser ante otros, debe alguna razón por la que haga esto.

Al menos ya tenía el objeto que le compraría a Kokichi, muy seguramente se arrepentiría después pero es el espíritu navideño al fin y al cabo, de paso le sugirió a Shuichi que le comprará unos audífonos a Kaede para que pudiera escuchar música donde quisiera, al parecer algunos tenían en esta escuela tenían sus habilidades de suerte muy altas, será interesante ver cómo actúan mañana.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad para vencer las ganas de tirarse a la cama, Himiko tomo su abrigo más grueso y salió hacia el centro comercial que estaba a un par de cuadras de los dormitorios de la academia, viendo muchas caras reconocidas haciendo sus compras de Navidad, como el caso de Maizono que seguro buscaba un regalo para Naegi, también aquel chico del curso de reserva que salía mucho con la clase 77, quien salía de una tienda de videojuegos con bolsa en manos, casi no se necesitaba pensar para saber a quién le iba a regalar este año.

Por fin llego a su destino, la juguetería.

"Gracias, vuelva pronto"

Tras salir del centro comercial, Himiko noto como había empezado a nevar de manera lenta, son este tipo de climas donde te gustaría estar en casa junto con un poco de chocolate caliente, pero para su sorpresa tenía pensamientos diferentes, más de salir a jugar en la nieve como cuando era una niña pequeña, seguro la gripa que le daría después la haría arrepentirse de esto, pero al demonio.

Siempre asegurándose de tener a la vista su compra, se tiró al frío suelo blanco, empezando hacer un ángel de nieve mientras cerraba los ojos, sintiendo como los pequeños copos de nieve tocaban todo su rostro de forma suave. Ojalá su maestro estuviera aquí.

"Whoa, es el ángel de nieve más pequeño y espantoso de la vida" Himiko abrió los ojos de golpe, teniendo muy de cerca el rostro de Kokichi "hola de nuevo"

"¡Aaaah!" Himiko dio un fuerte grito por el susto, además de un súbito movimientos que provoco que las frentes de ambos se chocarás con fuerza "auu..."

"¡Policía! ¡Me acaban de agredir con violencia!" el mero hecho de ver a Kokichi rodar por la nieve, sobre actuando un simple golpe como si le hubieran dado un disparo con arma de fuego le provoco cierta gracia a Himiko.

"Hey ¿sabes que es grosero reírse de las desgracias de los demás?"

"Como también lo es invadir el espacio personal de una chica"

"Touché" acepto Kokichi como si nada "igual mi demonio de nieve es mucho mejor que tu mediocre ángel, y lo digo en serio"

Himiko jamás pudo entender como rayos le hizo Kokichi para que en verdad hacer una silueta de un demonio en el suelo, sin embargo jamás perdió en mente lo más importante. Noto que usaban el mismo tipo de abrigo, incluso del mismo color, sospechoso

"¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?"

"Pff, no te consideres tan importante, sólo vine a recoger un paquete que encargue a uno de mis subordinados en América para esto del santa secreto" por el sobre que Kokichi tenía sostenido con su brazo debía pensar que debía algo de verdad en ello.

"Y bien ¿quién tuvo el infortunio de recibir tu regalo mañana?"

La pregunto del líder supremo tomo con la guardia baja a la chica, lo más razonable sería mentir para salirse del problema, pero enfrente suyo tenía al rey de la mentira en persona, y conseguiría sacarle la información de una u otra formo. Himiko hizo la primera acción que se le vino a la mente.

Lanzarle una bola de nieve en la cara a Kokichi.

"Nyeh..." susurro, observando con miedo como pequeñas partes de nieve se caían de rostro inexpresivo de Kokichi. Lo que hizo fue muy malo.

"¡L-lo siento Kokichi! ¡No fue mi—" un repentino golpe de frío en su rostro no la dejo terminar de disculparse, había recibido una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Kokichi no se molestó en reírse en su cara "Oh por dios, admito que esa no me la veía venir, en verdad puedes sorprenderme de vez en cuando" fue lo que alcanzo a entender entre risas.

Más por la vergüenza de la risa de su compañero, Himiko volvió a replicar su ataque de bola de nieve, lo cual Kokichi respondió, y así sin quererlo formaron una guerra de bolas de nieve entre ambos que término en empate por el cansancio de ambos.

Himiko opto por quitarse sus guantes para hacer un muñeco de nieve mientras Kokichi observaba con un poco de curiosidad como la maga entraba en modo Angie, y no del modo de líder de secta sanguinaria, sino a nivel artístico.

"Listo, espero te guste tu versión de muñeco de nieve" Himiko le presento su obra helada a Kokichi, un típico muñeco de nieve con agujeros en los ojos y ramas como brazos, además de un trapo en el cuello que en teoría lo hacía ver como Kokichi.

El mentiroso no menciono nada al principio, dejando escuchar el leve viento helado característico de diciembre en Tokio, haciendo varios sonidos de respiración mientras el humo salía de sus labios. Tras unos veinte segundos de incertidumbre, Kokichi miro a los ojos a Himiko con una pequeña sonrisa, metiendo la derecha de la chica en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para calentarla, lo cual hizo sonrojar un poco a la maga por lo súbito de esta amable acción.

"...Esta horrible"

"¿¡Disculpa?!"

"¿Tan feo me veo para ti? Eres cruel Himiko-chan"

"Mhh, al menos logre representar tu realidad"

"¡Ven para acá!"

Kokichi empezó a perseguir a Himiko por toda la zona, algunos que pasaron por ahí sólo veía como dos jóvenes jugaban a las atrapadas, lo cual se les hacía algo tierno. Tras varios minutos de de correr más de lo que hizo en este mes, Himiko noto que Kokichi en algún punto se había ido, dejando sólo a su muñeco con una sonrisa burlona típica de él, ojalá no hubiera corrido mucho tiempo sola o la gente la tacharía de loca.

De camino a casa pensó que a pesar del corto tiempo la paso muy bien con Kokichi, vaya, jamás pensó juntar esas palabras en los tres años que llevarían clases juntos, tal vez en ciertos momentos es alguien tolerable, por algo Shuichi y Kiibo no lo han mandado al demonio aún como varios otros de la academia.

Himiko acepto que esta fue una buena inversión después de todo.

El resto de la día paso sin nada relevante que mencionar, todas las actividades académicas estarían suspendidas por ser el último día así que podían ir con calma. El día siguiente necesito de su alarma más efectiva para no quedarse dormida otra vez en su cama, alarma también conocida como Tenko y Angie, de cuantas regañadas no la salvaron sus mejores amigas por llegar tarde a clases gracias a su flojera natural.

Ya con regalo empacado en su caja y listo para entregárselo a Kokichi, toda la clase se reunión en su respectivo salón para empezar con la entrega del santa secreto

"Bien ¿quién es voluntario para empezar el intercambio de regalos" pregunto el profesor Koichi quien sorpresivamente estaba sobrio, de seguro había mano externa, _coagh_, Chisa, _coagh_.

"Yo lo haré" dijo Shuichi decido, lo cual sorprendió a varios de sus compañeros tomando en cuenta su personalidad reservada y tímida. El detective se levantó y camino decidió hacia Kaede, quien lucía sorprendida de que su mejor amigo fuera su santa secreto, algo que sólo Himiko y Kaito sabían.

"Feliz Navidad...Kaede" Shuichi le regalo unos audífonos modernos tal como lo sugirió Himiko.

"No te hubieras molestado con algo tan caro Shuichi, muchas gracias" Kaede le dio un fuerte abrazo a Shuichi, ambos sonrojados.

"Bien, es mi turno" Kaede miro hacia Maki y sonrió, extendiendo una pequeña bolsa "feliz Navidad Maki"

Y así el ciclo prosiguió, llevándose de la siguiente manera para resumirlo.

_Shuichi Saihara le regalo a Kaede Akamatsu unos audífonos para escuchar música en sus horas de estudio o momentos de ocio_

_Kaede Akamatsu le regalo a Maki Harukawa un juguete de cristal con imágenes que le contó que le gustaba desde niña__Maki Harukawa le regalo a Kaito Momota un proyecto para iluminar su cuarto con imágenes del cosmos.__Kaito Momota le regalo a Kiibo una pieza especial traída desde la NASA para mejorar su sistema de carga.__Kiibo le regalo a Miu Iruma un rasca manos en forma de tentáculo, ya saben, es Iruma y su mente pervertida.__Miu Iruma le regalo a Tenko Chabashira ropa de entrenamiento especial de las alta tecnología para sus competencias.__Tenko Chabashira le regalo a Kirumi Tojo un set de bandejas de plata traídas desde Reino Unido__Kirumi Tojo le regalo a Gonta Gokuhara una calabaza especial para insectos, la cual permitía escuchar con claridad sus sonidos.__Gonta Gokuhara le regalo a Angie Yonaga un maniquí especial para artistas, la cual podía hacer todo tipo de posees que un humano promedio no puede.__Angie Yonaga le regalo a Ryoma Hoshi una especial de identificador de soldados, al parecer se trataba de algo que sólo ambos sabían sobre el pasado de Ryoma.__Ryoma Hoshi le regalo a Korekiyo Shinguji una balerina del clan Haniwa, la cual podía compartir con su hermana enferma en el hospital.__Korekiyo Shinguji le regalo a Tsumugi Shirogane una maleta de viajes especial para cosplayer, con todo el tiempo que viaja para las diferentes convenciones de anime por todo Japón z__Tsumugi Shirogane le regalo a Rantaro Amami un par de aretes de plata para que cambiara un poco más su estilo.__Rantaro Amami le regalo a Shuichi Saihara el libro de viajes especial que le prometió hace tiempo, le podría servir de ayuda cuando le toque viajar al extranjero a resolver crímenes._

Y así se rompe el ciclo, y sólo faltaban dos personas. Kokichi y Himiko se pararon enfrente del otro con regalo en mano.

"Vaya coincidencia más interesante ¿o no Himiko-chan"

"Si..." tal vez despertó un poco paranoica pero creía capaz a Kokichi de hackear el sorteo para joderla, según tenía a un hacker en su organización llamado Onion, pero debatirse si es verdad o no sería entrar en su juego.

Al abrir los regalos del otro, se llevaron una sorpresa.

Los ojos de Kokichi se iluminaron mientras sonreían al ver su nuevo juguete, por otra parte Himiko se enojó al principio al ver semejante regalo, pero luego recordó como esto le pediría ayudar bastante en un problema que tenía con su show de magia de noche buena en su ciudad, por lo que simplemente agradeció sin pensar más en ello.

"¡Ahora si los cargo la mala suerte! ¡Hora del baño!" de la caja saco un gran pistola de agua recién salida al mercado, mojando a todos compañeros y profesor, también a Himiko, pero ella ni se inmuto.

Cuando Kokichi abrió la puerta se topó con Saionji quien iba de paso al baño, pero antes de mojarla, algo los mojo a ambos, un poco de panta de uva.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Mi kimono! ¡Hermana Mahiru!" la bailarina japonesa salió corriendo a buscar a su Mahiru para que tratara de arreglarla, los demás se reían de Kokichi, quien no se tomó a mal la broma, de hecho reconocía cuando es atrapado en una buena broma.

"¿Como supiste que abrirá esta puerta en específico? ¿Y cómo es que yo no la note al entrar?" pregunto el líder supremo con una pequeña sonrisa, apuntando su arma a la culpable "Himiko-chan"

La mencionada le sonrió burlonamente mientras le guiñaba el ojo, ignorando la sorpresa de todos de que fuera ella la de la broma cuando nadie podía con el rey de las bromas, habían muchas preguntas pero ahora sobraban

"Magia" respondió con simpleza, luego amplio su sonrisa "feliz Navidad Kokichi"

"Feliz Navidad Himiko"

Himiko Yumeno le regalo a Kokichi Ouma una pistola de agua eléctrica para poder defenderse de los insectos de Gonta y seguir con su reino de terror con las bromas.

Kokichi Ouma le regalo a Himiko Yumeno un paquete comida de palomas importada desde Estados Unidos, alargando la vida y energía de sus palomas para los shows mágicos que tenía planeados, además de consentirlas.

Por algo le pidió a Onion que hackeara el formato del sorteo para regalarse mutuamente, lástima que eso sea mentira ¿o no?

.

.

.

**A/N; Con esto doy el banderazo inicial al Oumeno week 2019, espero haya mas apoyo que arena en esta sección dedicada a un ship algo polémico en el fandom, cualquier muestra de apoyo es bienvenida, sin mas que agregar nos vemos en unas horas con el día dos.**

**Por cierto, los regalos fueron basados en los objetos de obsequios que te da la maquina para darlos a los personajes en los tiempos libres de v3, dejo la lista por si les interesa. P.S: Himiko y Kokichi comparten un gusto por un objeto, usada en esta historia: #29 Manta usable/Wearable Blanket (solo que en la imagen parece más prenda que manta).**

**1-Shuichi-Kaede: #45 Audífonos modernos/High-End Headphones****  
****2-Kaede-Maki: #91 Huevo espacial ilusorio/Space Egg****  
****3-Maki-Kaito: #95 Home planet o proyecto del cosmos/Home Planet****  
****4-Kaito-Kiibo: #42 Catalogó de partes de robot con piezas/Lastest Machine Parts Catalogue****  
****5-Kiibo-Miu: #107 Rasca manos "especial"/Tentacle Machine****  
****6-Miu-Tenko: #56 Índigo Hakana (ropa de entrenamiento)/Indigo Hakana****  
****7-Tenko-Kirumi: #43 juego de bandejas de plata inglesas/Stainless Tray****  
****8-Kirumi-Gonta: #68 Calabaza de insectos/Gourd Insect Trap****  
****9-Gonta-Angie: #65 Maniquí para artistas/Art Manikin****  
****10-Angie-Hoshi: #33 Identificador de soldado/Dog Tag****  
****11-Hoshi-Kiyo: #71 Haniwa bailarín/Dancing Haniwa****  
****12-Kiyo-Tsumigi: #50 Maleta especial para cosplayers/Prop Carring Case****  
****13-Tsumugi-Rantaro: #18 Aretes de plata/Silver Earrings****  
****14-Rantaro-Shuichi: #37 Libro de viajes de detectives/Travel Journal****  
****15-Himiko-Kokichi: #90 Pistola de agua eléctrica/Eletric Tempest****  
****16-Kokichi-Himiko: #66 Comida de pájaro/Bird Food**


	2. Dia 2: El examen

**Día 2: Mi tramposo tutor (**Realeza/**Vida escolar)**

**.**

"Señorita Yumeno, como puede ver por si misma, sus notas están por debajo del promedio del resto de sus compañeros, por lo que no tengo más opción que asignarle un tutor para evitar que falle"

Himiko ya se veía venir algo así desde hace tiempo, sus shows de magia en verdad perjudicaron su desempeño académico en este semestre, no es tan organizada como Kaede o Rantaro que al igual que ella viajaban seguida, es muy floja para organizar todo en un calendario sin morir en el intento. Admitía su responsabilidad en ello.

"Nyeh…" suspiro Himiko cansada "lo sé, tratare de hablar con Shuichi o con Kiibo para que me den asesoría antes de examen"

"Lo siento, pero me temo que el reglamento no le da la libertad de elegir a su tutor" Himiko levanto la ceja intrigada, esto no podía ser bueno "vera, el reglamento establece que debe recibir asesorías de alguien ejemplar en niveles académicos y que no haya cumplido con las horas de servicio comunitario dentro de la academia"

El profesor se tomo un par de segundos para proseguir.

"Tanto Shuichi Saihara como Kirumi Tojo ya cumplieron con sus horarios, pero para su fortuna el primer lugar necesita cubrir un par de horas más, además forma parte de su castigo por actos en contra del orden publico dentro de esta institución"

Espera un segundo ¿Quién podía ser tan inteligente y desastroso en su clase? No podía ser Miu, a menos que…o no, no me digas que será…

"Su tutor será Kokichi Ouma, les mandare los datos a sus correos para que arreglen una sesión lo mas pronto posible" el profesor le dedico una mirada de disculpa "lo lamento señorita Yumeno, así funcionan las reglas en estos casos, es para traer un beneficio mutuo"

Que dolor en el trasero…es difícil de imaginar a Kokichi siendo tutor y tomándoselo en serio, lo mejor para ella seria estudiar hasta tarde, pues con alguien tan volátil como Kokichi, no podías dar nada por sentado.

Al final pudo ponerse en contacto con Kokichi vía mensajes, quitando todos los mensajes sarcásticos y evidentes mentiras sobre su persona, lograron ponerse de acuerdo en donde verse y que material revisarían, en verdad, Himiko no sabia que esperar de esto. En parte podía considerarse de las pocas personas que por alguna razón soportan la faceta infantil de Kokichi, por lo que en parte podrían considerarse amigos.

El tiempo que pasaron estudiando fue muy ameno, pues Kokichi encontraba la forma de ver las matemáticas, aunque no le gustaba que mintiera en ciertos procedimientos para ver si ponía atención o si en verdad entendía el problema. Por supuesto, Himiko debía soportar uno que otro insulto indirecto por responder mal, pero conociendo como podía llegar a ser el líder supremo de molesto, digamos que se contuvo con Himiko.

Por fin llego el día tan esperado y temido para nuestra querida maga, donde un numero de aciertos pueden marcar su destino para siempre. Quedo con verse con Kokichi en la mañana para repasar lo visto. Aunque su mente se estaba nublando mas de lo esperado, por los nervios y la ansiedad.

"¿Como era la operación otra vez?" volvió a preguntar Himiko como por quinta vez, atorada en el mismo problema desde hace quince minutos.

"Ahh, sólo debes aplicar la fórmula general una vez que tengas los tres números de aquí arriba"

Himiko mordía ligeramente la pluma mientras su cerebro trataba de procesar como demonios resolver este problema de matemática ¿para qué usar este tipo de fórmulas si vas a hacer magia el resto de tu vida?

"Nyeh..." la mezcla de cansancio por pasar toda la noche en vela estudiando más la frustración de ya verse reprobada le pasaban factura a la pobre chica.

"Vaya, en serio apestas en las matemáticas Himiko-chan" se mofo Kokichi con su típica sonrisa burlona. Al final disfruto esta sesión forzada de estudios con Himiko, sus caras de frustración son oro molido, además de saldar esa molesta cuota de castigo por una broma que supuestamente salió mal. Nagito se ve mejor calvo que con ese pelo albino desastroso con esa especie de antena. Ni siquiera se molestó con él, diciendo que fue culpa de su típica mala suerte, pero anda a tratar de convencer al iceberg andante de Munakata.

"Cállate Kokichi"

Es de las pocas veces que podía asegurar que estaba diciendo la verdad, prefería mucho el anterior sistema donde podía faltar a clases todo el tiempo y sólo presentar nuevos trucos de magia a los directores para pasar de año, pero eso se acabó gracias Chisa y su ideal de regresar a aprender tonterías como la historia del clan Date o encontrar la x una y otra vez. Que lata.

"Venga Himiko-chan, sólo es un examen final que determina tu futuro escolar, no es la gran cosa" habla por ti mismo Kokichi, que de alguna manera tu eres capaz de balancear tu actitud infantil y mentirosa con una gran inteligencia. Solamente por ser el mejor de la clase se veía obligada a tomar tutores con él por pedido del profesor Koichi.

"Bien" Kokichi cerro el libro de ejercicios con fuerza, sacándole un pequeño susto al estar tan metida en su mente "vamos, faltan 20 minutos para el examen"

Ella veía cómo iba a hacer fila en la tienda para seguramente comprar alguna bebida sabor a uva, podríamos decir que Kokichi sufriría de abstinencia si no consume algo relacionado a su fruta favorita. Por más risa que a Himiko le de imaginarse esa escena, los constantes retortijones en su estómago la regresaban a la cruda realidad.

El mero hecho de no alcanzar el porcentaje necesario para pasar la ponía paranoica, pensando en miles de escenarios negativos donde siempre saliera lastimada, no importaba cuanto tratara de calmar su mente, esta seguía viviéndola loca. Basta.

"Mhh, tu mano esta sudada, eso es muy malo" de nueva cuenta Himiko fue traída a la realidad, sonrojándose al ver como Kokichi le tomaba de la mano, dándole masajes.

"Jamás deje que la mente te controle, sólo recuerda los consejos que te di hace rato y estarás bien" continuo hablando el en teoría líder de una organización malvada, con ese raro tono de seriedad "o te verás obligada a llamarme senpai el próximo año" y su tono burlón volvió.

"¡En tus sueños!" Himiko grito pero Kokichi simplemente se enfocaba en beber su bebida, una típica sesión de estudios entre los dos.

Lo curioso es que Himiko jamás soltó la mano de Kokichi en el trayecto en el salón, es vergonzoso soportar las miradas de terceros, sin embargo en verdad necesitaba saber que no está sola, alguien calmado que la mantenga centrada...además, debía de admitir que la mano de Kokichi es muy cálida. El mentiroso jamás se quejó de esto o trato de romper la unión, como si no le importará en lo más mínimo.

Solamente hasta antes de entrar al salón Himiko quitó su mano, sintiendo un frío rápidamente. Kokichi simplemente la miro sin decir nada, una mirada neutral que podía ser tomada de varias maneras, más siendo alguien tan errático en sus emociones como el, tras un par de segundos, el chico entro y se sentó en su respectivo lugar en el salón sin decir nada.

Controlando esas ganas fantasmas de ir al baño, cuando ya fue cuatro veces durante la sesión de estudio hace una hora, ella sólo quería acabar con esto como sea y como termine, al menos Tenko y Angie le daban palabras de aliento antes de empezar, lo cual agradecía muchísimo.

Una vez el profesor Koichi dio la orden de empezar, Himiko volteo la hoja para primeramente escribir su nombre y la fecha de hoy, luego hizo las respiraciones pausadas que Kokichi le recomendó para calmar los nervios, inhala lentamente aire por cuatro segundos, maten por seis segundos, y exhala por cinco segundos, repitiendo este proceso varias veces hasta que sus nervios bajaron

_"Sólo lee la pregunta detenidamente varias veces, si no la puedes resolver en un minuto pasa a la siguiente y guarda tu tiempo para las difíciles, siempre revisando tu procedimiento detenidamente. Eso hasta una lenta como debería entender"_

Himiko no entendió porque añadió el insulto cuando recordó ese consejo, dio un último respiro para leer la primera pregunta.

Oye, está la sabía.

La segunda también, fue cuando Kokichi la recomendó con un dulce.

Venga, esta igual, cuando sus ronquidos le fastidiaban hacer el problema

Y esta por supuesto que la recuerda, fue cuando, de manera sorpresiva, Kokichi le acaricio la cabeza por su buen trabajo en el problema.

"¡Ahh!" la maga grito en su pensamiento mientras se daba ligeros golpes en la cabeza, ahora no es momento de fantasear en tonterías. Estas aquí para pasar un estúpido examen, por más molesto que pueda ser.

El tiempo pasaba y si las cuentas de Himiko le fallaban, debía responder correctamente un par de problemas más para en teoría obtener la mínima calificación, sólo que estos eran problemas más complejos, oh no, entraría en pánico.

En medio de su calvario, escucho como Kaede llamo al profesor para hacerle una pregunta, por lo cual paso al lado de ella hasta el fondo de la clase. De la nada, sintió un ligero golpe en su mano izquierda, un pedazo de papel bien doblado.

Asegurándose de no ser vista por el profesor, abrió la hoja y vio con sorpresa todos los procedimientos del examen perfectamente explicado, conocía muy bien ese tipo de letra desastrosa pero elegante. Himiko miro de reojo a Kokichi, quien se veía concentrado en su examen, como si primero hizo las respuestas en la hoja para ella y dejando para después su examen.

Himiko no pudo evitar sonreír, en verdad es un idiota. Tomo el lápiz y volvió a empezar a escribir hasta que el tiempo acabo.

"¡Tiempo! Bajen los lápices y por orden de lista pasen con su hoja de respuestas y de procedimiento para que la cheque la máquina" explico Koichi para luego darle otro trago a su termo con vodka kazajo, su favorito ¿No se supone que está prohibido beber en la escuela?

Kokichi fue directo al patio trasero de la academia a despejarse un poco, otra fácil examen con calificación perfecta, hacerlas de opción múltiple es muy aburrido, más siendo un examen. El mentiroso encontró mucho más emoción en hacer trampa para ayudar a Himiko a pasar, quedando claro que lo hizo por aburrimiento, no le importaba tanto la maga perezosa, es la verdad.

"Oh" sintió como alguien le toco el hombre, dándose la vuelta para ver a una Himiko con su sombrero mágico tapando su mirada "vaya, en verdad te—"

Fue un golpe seco pero duro en su mejilla, Kokichi jamás espero que Himiko le diera tremenda bofetada, pocas veces en su vida un evento lo toma tan desprevenido.

"Eso es por hacer trampa para ayudarme" susurro Himiko con dureza.

Igual de impredecible, Himiko abrazo a Kokichi casi de inmediato.

"Y esto por ayudarme a estudiar" ella susurro cerca de su oído, casi juraba que podía sentir sus labios "gracias"

Tras volver a recuperar la compostura, Kokichi vio la hoja que traía Himiko en la mano, un 80% de aciertos, más que suficiente para pasar este semestre

"¿Así que ignoraste mi ayuda y fuiste moralista?" pregunto Kokichi con seriedad.

"Bueno..." Himiko empezó a jugar con sus dedos avergonzada "me ayudaron con una, pero se me así injusto hacer trampa por completo"

Ella tampoco es tan moralista, más en una situación crítica a nivel académico.

Kokichi estallo en carcajadas.

"Hiciste trampa a medias, ni una cosa ni otra...ah...me duele el estómago" Kokichi la miro con una gran sonrisa "en verdad no eres aburrida Himiko-chan"

"¡Silencio! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí o les dijo a todos que duermes con oso Teddy!" amenazo Himiko, señalándolo.

"¡Es mi segundo al mando en mi armada del mal! ¡Maldita sea mujer!"

"¡Mira hermana Maki! ¡Pelean como si fueran novios!" exclamo Kotoko, quien estaba siendo guiada por Maki hacia su salón.

"¡Jamás!" gritaron Kokichi y Himiko al mismo tiempo

"¡Perfecta sincronización! Es muy lindo, yo les dio mi bendición como la peleadora de los guerreros de la esperanza"

"¡Que no!" volvieron a gritar al unísono.

Maki suspiro fastidiada, jalando a Kotoko para continuar con su camino, viendo como sus compañeros seguían discutiendo como pareja de recién casados. Ya hasta crearon la típica pelea de niños alrededor de una nube de polvo, esos dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano.

Maki lo confirmo cuando de casualidad los vio sentados en la fuente ya en la madrugada cuando regresaba de una misión. Himiko recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kokichi en una típica postal de película romántica.

Creo que por fin le podría dar a Kaito una forma de molestar a Kokichi después de todo. Si es que Tenko no mata al gremlin antes por tratar de seducir a su linda Himiko

.

.

.

.

**A/N: La idea original era mas larga, pero por falta de tiempo lo voy a dejar hasta aquí, verán a Kotoko en otro día. Sigo vivo en el reto, gracias por leer. Kuna fuera y que viva el Oumeno carajo.**


	3. Dia 3: 5 citas y 1 cumpleaños

**Día 3: 5 citas, 1 cumpleaños **(magia/juegos / **modo citas de danganronpa/modo Salmon**)

.

"Monokuma tiene suerte de que sea bastante lindo, sino ya lo hubiera destruido con mi magia"

"Lo que digas plana horrenda"

Cuando despertaron en medio de una academia abandonada, lo último que pensaron todos estos adolescentes es que estarían participando en una especie de juego de citas durante diez días completos, tratando de crear una relación en tan corto tiempo es muy forzado e irreal. Las reglas obligaban a salir con cada estudiante aunque sea una vez.

Y por alguna extraña razón, Monokuma los forzó a juntarse en parejas de chico y chica para pasar el día 9

"Bien, tenemos que usar estos cinco boletos en un día...que lata"

"¡Dilo por ti misma! ¡Yo estoy súper emocionado por pasar un día contigo!" hasta Himiko podía ver esa obvia mentira. En verdad Kokichi es el chico más raro que ha conocido en su vida.

"¡Rumbo a la habitación de video!" sin siquiera pedirle su opinión de adonde ir primero, Kokichi tomo a Himiko, obligándola a hacer una de las actividades más odiadas, correr.

"¡Oye, suéltame!" sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos, Himiko tuvo que mover sus piernas rápidamente para no terminar siendo arrastrada por la energía ilimitada de Kokichi.

Una vez en la sala de vídeos, que básicamente es como un pequeño mini cine, Himiko le pego tremendo golpe en la cabeza a Kokichi.

"Vuelves a hacer eso conmigo y te convierto en una cucaracha"

"Uh, que miedo me das, suerte que esta baja en mana ¿verdad?" sonrió burlonamente Kokichi. Himiko maldijo en su mente, no era su culpa que este lugar tuviera muy pocas energías en el aire "¿qué película quieres ver? No importa, veamos una de policías"

"Nyeh...mucho drama innecesario, mejor veamos anime, más simple y bonito" sugirió Himiko mientras veía las cajas con las películas.

"Whoa, en verdad eres muy infantil para ver esas cosas, además de maga pereza también eres una otaku apestosa" Kokichi mantuvo su sonrisa burlona, incluso a pesar de recibir el implacable ataque de un cojín en toda la cara.

Si, Himiko estaba en modo violencia hoy.

"¿Entonces que sugieres? ¿Jugar al domino con las cajas de las películas?

"¿¡Huh?! ¿¡Domino?! ¿¡Con las cajas de las películas?! ¿¡En verdad crees que un líder del mal se rebajaría en algo tan infantil?!" tras un par de segundos, Kokichi paso a su faceta sonriente "bueno...sería divertido si lo intentamos, siempre debes intentar nuevas cosas en la vida ¡al por el récord Guinness!"

"Hmm...lo dije de broma" Himiko bostezo, en verdad quisiera estar en su cama ahora "además parece mucho trabajo, pero me dio una idea para pensar en un nuevo hechizo"

"Ok, sólo te observare, buena suerte con ello" Himiko le sonrió mientras se tiraba en el sofá para descansar, a pesar de que apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Kokichi no le importó hacer tal tarea sólo, incluso tomo ciertas sugerencias de Himiko de en qué ángulo debía ir ciertas cajas, término llenando toda la habitación en líneas de todo tipo. Una hora de trabajo que se vio recompensado con la satisfacción de ver las cajas caer una por una, a pesar de que no hizo absolutamente nada y tuvo que soportar las indirectas de Kokichi, podría decirse que se divirtió.

Luego de irse rumbo a la cafetería, sin limpiar el desastre de cajas que causaron, pues Kirumi ya se encargaría después, se sentaron al lado del otro, ahora que lo piensa, es extraño que la sirvienta no esté aquí.

"Por cierto" empezó a hablar Kokichi "de seguro sabias que las hojas de té antes se usadas como comida de ganado. Ellos ponían agua caliente para esterilizar la comida, sólo la gente culta sabe eso"

"¿En serio—"

"Bueno, todo eso fue una mentira, de seguro mama sabe eso"

"Si esa es tu manera de decirme que tomamos el té, no es una mal idea, sólo dejarme agregar algo dulce para recuperar mana" respondió Himiko con franqueza. De la nada, un olor a té inundo la cafetería, aún con flojera, Himiko fue a la cocina para ver que alguien había dejado un juego de té y galletas recién hechos, sólo esperaba no molestar a nadie al tomarlo prestado.

"Oh vaya, parece que tienes suerte Himiko-chan, ojalá yo tuviera la misma suerte de que mis colegas me rescaten de aquí"

"¿Entonces no vendrán a por ti?"

Ese fue el inicio de una conversación, a pesar de la actitud de Kokichi y el sueño que tenía Himiko, de alguna manera pasaron un buen rato charlando sobre la supuesta veracidad de la organización de Kokichi, además de enseñarles ciertos trucos de magia básicos como el de doblar una cuchara.

Incluso Kokichi insistió en que le enseñará un truco de magia al tratar de escapar del congelador con seguro, y por más que a Himiko le gustaba el aparente interés de Kokichi en las artes mágicas, tenía pocas energías para realizar un truco tan avanzado.

Dos fuera, tres por hacer. Siguiente destino, la biblioteca.

Mientras buscaban en las diferentes sección, Himiko atrapo a Kokichi buscando en la sección para adultos.

"Lo sabía, ya estaba enterada de que eras un pervertido" comento Himiko con gracia "es imposible esconder secretos conmigo cerca, tengo a la magia de mi lado"

"Whoa, que genial" en lugar de molestarse, Kokichi lo tomo de buena forma la supuesta revelación "en ese caso, deberías unirte a mi organización una vez que salgamos de aquí. Toda la comida, descanso, y sexo serán entregados a ti"

Himiko se sonrojo un poco cuando dijo que todo el sexo sería suyo, en verdad Kokichi es un pervertido.

"Mejor estudiamos algo mientras meditas mi propuesta" continúo hablando el líder supremo.

"Por cierto, mi tema favorito es la dominación del mundo y las guerras mundiales. Himiko, es tan evidente que tu gusto es por la magia...¡me puedes enseñar magia!"

"Vaya, así que quieres estudiar magia, está bien, pero seré una maestra muy estricta" comento Himiko con emoción, la magia es el único tema que en verdad le emociona "al final lloras de emoción al dominar la magia, estando en gratitud enteran conmigo"

"¡Lo prometo, seré el mejor estudiante! ¡Esto será asombroso!" Kokichi en verdad se ve emocionado, tanto que el sólo trajo todos los libros que encontró del tema.

Fue una sesión de estudio intensa pero interesante a la vez, Kokichi hacia muchas preguntas sobre cualquier cosa que le llama la atención, a lo cual Himiko le respondía con tranquilidad, siendo la primera vez que demostraba energía en todo el día. Sólo rezaba que el mentiroso dejara su gusto por la magia oscura.

Pasaron un buen tiempo juntos, ahora es turno del siguiente destino, el gimnasio.

"Este lugar es un desastre, el aire huele a sudor y eso puede traer efectos negativos en mi magia" Himiko se tuvo que tapar la nariz para no oler semejante asquerosidad.

"Mhh, será un fastidio pero creo que debemos limpiar este lugar...si tú quieres nosotros podemos—"

"Muy bien, a limpiar Kokichi, yo te voy a guiar" interrumpió Himiko para ordenarle que hacer, en verdad no quería limpiar "será parte de tu entrenamiento mágico"

"Vaya farsa de entrenamiento, tu sólo no quieres hacer nada. Además de fea mentirosa, que grosera eres Himiko-chan" se quejó Kokichi, señalándola acusadora mente como si en verdad le hubiera molestado tal comentario.

Al menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en que lo último que querían era hacer deporte en el gimnasio, eso es para normies.

Con tal de no aburrirse tanto y callar a Kokichi, pues ya la estaba enfadando con sus mentiras, Himiko le tiro un poco de agua en su ropa, al cual Kokichi respondió con la misma acción. En lugar de limpiar terminaron haciendo un desastre mayor, jugando como niños pequeños con el agua, sólo esperaban que Kirumi no se molestara con tanto desastre que los dos crearon este día. Jamás debes molestar a quien te da de comer tan deliciosa comida.

Sólo faltaba el último boleto, el patio. Para sorpresa de los dos, ya era de noche, suerte que ya estaban secos.

A pesar de ser un domo gigante, en verdad las estrellas de veían hermosas, más esa ligera brisa de viento.

"Veamos...ya estuvimos mucho tiempo dentro y eso puede ser malo. Es importante tomar descanso, así que probáremos un poco de aire nocturno"

"En verdad te ves orgullosa de ser una floja Himiko-chan" sonrió Kokichi, pero de la nada de puso serio, tomando a Himiko de los hombros para que sus miradas conectarán.

"Tengo algo que decirte..." Himiko se sonrojo un poco ante la seriedad y cercanía de Kokichi. ¡¿Él ya había caído en sus encantos mágicos!?

"Veras...desde que nací, no puedo saborear la comida, así que cuando como sushi o curry, no siento nada. Es por eso que no puedo probar el aire"

"Eres un—" en verdad Himiko había caído, se molestó y lanzo varios golpecitos hacia Kokichi, quien mantuvo su sonrisa ante tales tiernos ataques...¿acaso dijo tiernos?"

Después de un poco más de molestia de parte del mentiroso, ambos optaron por tumbarse en el césped, relajándose bajo la luz de la luna.

"Esto es tan relajante, sabes, empiezo a pensar que tan estúpido es ser líder de una malvada organización" comenzó a hablar Kokichi, mirando a la luna con una pequeña sonrisa "Eureka ¡cuando escapemos de aquí, formare un organización de caridad para ayudar a otros!"

Una ligera risa de escucho a su lado.

"Eso es una mentira tan blanda que hasta yo la veo" respondió Himiko con una sonrisa, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar este ambiente "puedo recuperar bastante mana al descansar aquí, me servirá para mi show de retorno.

Dejo que pasarán un par de minutos en silencio, luego la maga volvió a hablar.

"¿Sabes Kokichi? Este no fue un día tan malo después de todo, podrás ser un mentiroso sin causa, pero...creo que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, eres una buena persona, es por eso que yo te—"

Un pequeño ronquido le hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse, observando a un Kokichi dormido, al principio se molestó por dejarla hablando sola, sin embargo, ese enojo paso a segundo plano cuando lo vio con más detalle.

"Lo admito, es un poco lindo cuando duerme" pensó Himiko, sin saber que se había sonrojado un poco. Se acostó a su lado, en verdad necesitaba dormir, siendo su último pensamiento una simple palabra.

Cálido.

Ese mismo pensamiento tuvo Kokichi cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, viendo como Himiko usaba su pecho como una almohada para dormir, aunque jamás supo cómo rayos llego una manta a cubrirlos a ambos, de seguro fueron los hijos de Monokuma.

Miro su monopad, ya es hora.

Kokichi tapo la nariz de Himiko, obligándola a despertarse de un golpe ante la falta de aire, su expresión valió totalmente el chichón en la cabeza. En verdad Tenko le enseño muy bien.

"Oh vaya...ayer fue una total pérdida de tiempo, pensé que al menos podría para el tiempo saliendo contigo Himiko-chan, pero estuve equivocado" hablo Kokichi deprimido, para luego mostró una gran sonrisa "¡Es broma! Me la pase genial contigo, hasta yo estoy sorprendió"

"Igual yo" respondía Himiko con una pequeña sonrisa "mi magia está muy fuerte hoy gracias a la diversión que pasamos juntos. Me demostraste que puedo ganar bien mana pasando tiempo contigo, gracias"

Las risas brotaban entre los dos.

"Será que me lleves de regreso a mi habitación, tengo mucha magia que usar hoy"

"Mhh no, tengo una mejor idea, sube" Kokichi se puso adelante suyo y agachado, invitado a Himiko a que se subiera y la cargara.

A pesar de la vergüenza, siendo vencida por su flojera, Himiko acepto la oferta.

Kokichi la cargo hacia la cafetería, ignorando sus preguntas de porque iban a desayunar su todavía es muy temprano. La respuesta es simple.

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Himiko Yumeno!"

Cierto, hoy es 3 de diciembre, lo había olvidado.

"¡Muchas felicidad Himiko!" Tenko le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi le saca el aire, seguida por Angie.

"¿Como lo sabían?" pregunto Himiko, aún sin salir de shock de que hubieran preparado esta fiesta sorpresa para ella.

"Monokuma nos dijo" respondió Kaede con una sonrisa "Kokichi se ofreció a mantenerte distraída todo el día de ayer para preparar todo esto"

"Yo me encargue de los detalles, de ahí vinieron las cosas como el té preparado y la manta que usaron para dormir" hablo Kirumi, la responsable de esos eventos sin sentido.

"Vamos Himiko, hora de pedir un deseo" Gonta y Rantaro cargaron un gran pastel de fresas enfrente de Himiko, ya con las velas prendidas. La maga cerro los ojos y de inmediato soplo las velas.

Deseaba seguir siempre en contacto con sus amigos, aún después de este show.

"¡Mordida!" sin previo aviso, Kokichi le enterró la cara en el pastel, como lo dicta la tradición, revelando a la chica cubierta de pastel.

"Nishishi, en verdad la fresa no te queda Himiko-chan" se burló Kokichi, sólo para recibir un ataque de panta de uva en respuesta.

Kokichi le aventó un pedazo de pizza a Himiko, la cual esquivo y pego en Kaito. Quien también fallo su ataque de chocolate frío recibiéndolo Miu.

"¡Guerra de comida!

Incluso los más reservado como Ryoma y Korekiyo participaron en tal juego tan infantil, todo por hacer a la cumpleañera feliz, Himiko explotaba en risas mientras jugaba con Kokichi a golpear la piñata que Angie y Tsumugi le prepararon con la cara de Monokuma, quien término de colado junto a sus hijos.

_El mejor cumpleaños de la vida._

_._

_Gracias, amigos._

_._

_Gracias, Kokichi._

.

.

**A/N: Basado en las respuestas de ambos en el modo citas. Feliz cumpleaños, Himiko Yumeno. Por siempre, mi personaje favorito de la serie Danganronpa.**


	4. Día 4: Lo ficticio no es aburrido

**Día 4: Lo ficticio no es aburrido **(**pre-juego**/escena canon reescrita)

.

Kokichi Ouma era extraordinariamente aburrido

Con solamente un hermano mayor, quien ya se había mudado hace mucho tiempo a Kioto como parte de su pasantía en el museo nacional de historia, alguien quien siempre se fascinó por el pasado del país y explicárselo a todos de la mejor manera, cuando estaba en casa destacaba en todo, deportes, arte, calificaciones, popularidad, todo, siendo sincero, jamás le importó ser su sombra. Su padre es gerente de una mediana empresas de arquitectura y negocios internacionales, su madre una ama de casa que tuvo su pasado como cirquera en Europa en su juventud, una familia que destacaba un poco más que el resto, superior al promedio.

Y luego estaba Kokichi Ouma

Verlo tratar de bailar o hacer deporte era lo equivalente a ver un pollo con epilepsia tratando de no morir, básicamente un horror a la vista, o para algunos también un gran entretenimiento. Sus calificaciones eran promedios, nada que destacar ni lamentarse, en el medio del ranking de su grande en la preparatoria capital imperial, de igual manera, tampoco disfrutaba su tiempo en la escuela por ser víctima de acoso escolar por parte de la banda de bravucones dada su faceta tímida y pasiva, agregando que es más bajo que los chicos. Sólo había una cosa que le gustaba hacer.

**Mentir**

Mentiras blancas para tratar de hacerse lucir un poco ante los demás, en una vida bastante normal y aburrida, una guerra interna que tenían entre dos facetas completamente diferentes, la de mantenerse en la sombras toda su vida, o tratar de crear una escalera de mentiras para hacerse notar. Problemas de adolescente si llegas a pensar de cierta forma.

Después de su típica paliza de la salida, Kokichi volvió a ver a aquel chicos, alguien de su edad que venía a recoger a su hermana menor, siempre con algo de Danganronpa sobre él. Al igual que muchos en el mundo actual, aquella serie dominaba las mentes de varios jóvenes y adultos, para que algo dure tanto debe hacer ciertas cosas bien.

Kokichi Ouma jamás entendió el éxito de Danganronpa.

Podría considerarse a sí mismo como un seguidor casual de la serie, tenía sus cosas buenas cuando un caso es bien construido, casi siempre siendo entre el primero y el quinto capítulo, pero también tiene muchos fallos. Los creativos no salían de su parámetros como el doble asesinato en el caso tres y la muerte de personaje más grande físicamente en el capítulo cuatro, siempre teniendo que meter a la fuerza a Junko Enoshima, la villana reciclada desde el primer juego de la muerte, personajes rotos y desperdiciados mientras otros fuerzan su supervivencia, etc.

Y podía seguir con lo tóxico que es su fandom, con guerras de parejas sin sentido. Eso sería un desperdicio de neuronas.

"Oye Kokichi, tenemos pensado ver el estreno de—"

"Lo siento estoy ocupado"

Mentira, tenía toda la tarde libre donde sólo haría ver vídeos en los mismos vídeos de YouTube mientras estaba tirado en la cama, no es que fueran un introvertido asustadizo, bueno, sólo un poco. Kokichi ya sabía que lo usarían sólo para traer las cosas de la tienda y dejarlo botado en algún rincón oscuro mientras tenía un ataque de ansiedad. Vaya vida más aburrida.

Mentir lo salvaba de sus demonios, del mundo.

Kokichi llego a casa solitaria después de que una lluvia lo agarrara en medio del camino, su padre estaba en el trabajo y no llegaría hasta tarde, mientras su madre salió de viaje para ver a su hermano mayor tras su ascenso en el trabajo, algo que antes hubiera sido imposible hacer con tanta sobreprotección que le daba.

En parte lo entendía, su hermano le contó a secas que cuando era bebe unos extraños trataron de robarlo en Rumania, todo mientras sus padres estaban descuidados en una tienda de mala muerte. Quería a su madre, pero debía mentir mucho y fingir autoestima para que no le diera un ataque de nervios años atrás, podría decirse que desde hace mucho ni su verdadera familia sabía quién era en verdad.

Se recostó en su cama para jugar un poco Mage and Demons, un juego de rol en línea muy popular en Japón donde creabas tu personaje y explorabas un vasto mundo mágico donde elegías tu propio camino, podría decirse que es un poco famoso por ser el jugador solitario que más lejos ha llegado en el juego, ofertas de gremios no le faltaban para unirse, aun así prefería jugar sólo. Kokichi apretó su bandeja de entradas para ver cuantas ofertas tenía hoy, descartando todas menos una.

_The Red Mage te extiende una formal invitación a formar parte de su gremio: La lechuza blanca_

_¿Aceptas su invitación?_

_Si/No_

Toda persona normal hubiera aceptado una oferta del gremio más fuerte del todo el juego, más con la maestra de tal gremio, pero él no era una persona normal, otra batalla interna sobre tomar una decisión. Kokichi suspiro dejando el mensaje sin responder un día más, opto por matar a un jefe hoy y luego el tiempo dirá.

Al día siguiente se vio un estado de alegría en su escuela, por supuesto no es porque están invadidos por las ansias de aprender a ser un mejor ciudadano y resolver la tarea que te dejan, todo lo contrario, hablaban de que hoy es el casting para la temporada 53 de Danganronpa, donde básicamente todos los estudiantes de la escuela participarían.

Kokichi bebía su jugo de naranja con tranquilidad, escuchando a sus compañeros hablar del final de la temporada 52, donde Rantaro Amami volvió a sobrevivir un juego de la muerte tras su debut en la temporada 51, para él, forzaron en exceso su supervivencia en esta sería, dejando un gran legado para muy seguramente morir primero en la nueva entrega.

Sólo habían trece lugares disponibles de los dieciséis que hay. Uno para el nuevo rostro de la serie llamado Rantaro, y dos jóvenes que forman parte del equipo Danganronpa.

"Oye Kokichi ¿vas a entrar al casting?" una de sus compañeras pregunto de la nada.

"¿Kokichi en Dangan? Nadie puede quitar a Monokuma como la mascota de la serie"

"Por supuesto, seguro muere primero en el caso más fácil de la historia, incluso superaría al de Maizono"

"Vamos chicos, el hecho de que Kokichi no quiera ir al—"

"Si voy a ir"

Simples palabras que dejaron fríos a sus compañeros, viendo a un Kokichi serio mientras apretaba la caja vacía del jugo, midiendo su tiro hacia el cesto de basura más cercano.

El mintió automáticamente, logro llamar su atención aunque fuera a base de engaños, jamás considero cambiar su agenda de todos los días por asistir a un casting. Con tal de mantener esta atención, perdería su tiempo en ello.

La caja de jugo entro a la basura en un tiro perfecto.

El centro de concesiones estaba a reventar de adolescentes fanboy de la serie, esperando impacientemente en las largas filas para hacerse con un formulario para luego entrar a la entrevista, filas que mínimo durarán unas tres horas en la fila pues la cola empezaba dos cuadras fuera del edificio, toda la emoción del mundo por contar con la mínima posibilidad de entrar a la serie número uno del mundo.

Después de varias horas de estar parados y esperando a que la dolía se dignara a moverse un par de metros, Kokichi y sus conocidos llegaron a las mesas de aplicaciones. Kokichi tomo un formulario y simplemente se fue a un lugar con menos gente, quería que hubiera diferencia de tiempo entre él y sus conocidos para estar más cómodos, seguro se olvidan de su mera existencia en par de minutos. Es un formulario bastante básico, nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento, preparatoria donde cursas o cursaste, correo electrónico de contacto, título definitivo que usadas en el juego, desde cuando ves Danganronpa, tienes un plan de asesinato, prefieres un modo específico para tu muerte.

Preguntas simples de si o no, que luego serían explicadas en la entrevista.

Vaya mierda, esto básicamente le facilitaba las ideas a los creativos, sólo es conectar los talentos y asesinatos que más convengan a una posible trama, con razón la serie siempre fue un asco a nivel de lógica narrativa. Kokichi saco su consola portátil para jugar en línea a Mage and Demons, no tenía prisa en contestar algo tan básico.

"Vamos Himiko, no te lastimara aplicar ¿verdad?"

Por puro instinto miro a su lado, viendo a una chica un poco más baja que él con también una consola, siendo lo que parecía su hermana mayor alentándola a participar en el casting. Por el uniforme Himiko, es de una preparatoria exclusivo para chicas, bosque de los sueños, vaya nombre más infantil.

_'DICE gana ¿quieres subir algún punto de habilidad?'_

Rayos, había olvidado bajar el volumen de la consola, llamando la atención innecesaria de algunas personas.

"¿Por qué no aceptas mi invitación aún?"

A Kokichi casi le da un infarto de ver aquel rostro femenino cerca suyo, terminado cayéndose de trasero en frío piso y siendo objeto de burlas de ciertas personas ¿qué le pasaba a esta chica?"

"L-lo s-siento ¿a-a-a que te r-refieres?" trato de preguntar sin que su timidez lo dejara más en ridículo.

"Perdón, sólo estoy muy sorprendida de conocer al humano detrás del famoso DICE"  
la chica se sentó en el suelo a su lado con su consola rosa en mano "soy—"

"Himiko" mierda, no debía decir eso "l-lo siento, e-escuche que tu hermana t-te llamo por tu nombre"

"Ok..." dijo la chica de nombre Himiko por si faltaba aclararlo "dejare eso pasar sólo porque en verdad me interesa que te unas a la lechuza"

A la lechuza...espera un momento, me estás diciendo que...

"The Red Mage" por lo mostrado en su consola, no tenía más opción que creerlo "ahora que te encontré en el mundo real, no te voy a dejar sólo hasta que me des una explicación"

No la tenía, Kokichi simplemente no la tenía.

"Porque no me decido en entrar o no, me gusta mucho ser un jugador solitario, además también tengo una propuestas de—"

"Eres un mentiroso" Himiko interrumpió a Kokichi en seco.

"¿Eh?"

"Una de mis hermanas menores es igual a ti cuando era pequeña, tartamudea cuando dice la verdad y de la nada toma confianza para mentirme en toda la cara, me lo dice la experiencia"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo habían atrapado, descubierto en su juego de la mentira. Y se sentía bien.

"Kokichi Ouma, conocido en MaD como DICE, un gusto" extendió su mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Himiko Yumeno, conocida como la maestra de la lechuza blanca en MaD, The Red Mage, el gusto es todo mío" se dieron un saludo, aunque Himiko tuvo que soportar a sus molestas hermanas haciendo un gran escándalo de que estuviera hablando con un chico. Kokichi se sonrojo un poco por ello.

Platicaron entre ellos un poco de sus experiencias en el juego, dándose consejos sobre diferentes niveles y habilidades, fue hasta cierto punto donde llegaron al tema de Danganronpa.

Himiko le contó que jamás vio ni un sólo capítulo de la serie en su vida, que fue su madre quien le pidió ir con sus hermanas y ella aquí para las audiciones, ni siquiera ella sabe porque acepto venir aquí en primer lugar, ahora simplemente lo hizo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, igual sus posibilidades remotas. Himiko quería ser una maga en Danganronpa, no de los magos que hacen sus trucos para niños, sino de los magos en el juego.

Mientras Himiko jugaba su turno, Kokichi miro sus hoja, de cierta manera le había dado una idea, un simple experimento para divertirse un rato, dejando que uno de sus lados tomara el control, sólo por esta ocasión.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viendo Danganronpa?

No aplica

¿Tienes un plan de asesinato?

No

¿Tienes una preferencia para tu muerte?

No

Al menos respondió una pregunta en concreta de manera positiva.

¿Tienes algún talento definitivo que quieras usar en el juego?"

Si

Y fue su turno para la entrevista.

* * *

"Kokichi Ouma"

Kokichi se sentó en medio de una habitación oscura, con una fuerte luz iluminando su cuerpo además de esa gran cámara que apuntaba a su rostro, sólo lograba distinguir a tres sombras enfrente suyo, listo para interrogarlo y destrozarlo.

"Presente" respondió de manera seca.

"Actualmente eres un estudiante de preparatoria ¿correcto?" pregunto la sombra de la izquierda, con un evidente modulador de voz

"Correcto"

"En tu formulario de aplicación dice que no has visto un sólo episodio de Danganronpa..." Kokichi podía escuchar el golpeo del lápiz del sujeto de la derecha "¿por qué entraste al casting entonces?"

Kokichi simplemente levantó los hombros "porque estoy aburrido"

"¿Por qué estas aburrido?"

"Sip" hubo silencio un par de un par de segundos, hasta que de escucho el sonido de papeles siendo movidos.

"¿Cuál sería tu talento definitivo en el juego?" por fin pregunto la sombra de en medio.

Kokichi miro hacia el techo, jugando con sus dedos mientras pensaba "un líder supremo" respondió después de un pequeño momento de meditarlo.

"¿Como una especie de presidente?"

"No" dijo Kokichi, negando con el dedo "un líder supremo es más interesante que un primer ministro o presidente?"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entonces?" en verdad esta gente es estúpida, pero es su momento de poner su plan en acción, de atreverse a jugar con la genuina curiosidad de estas sombras.

"Un presidente deber estar obligado a ser bueno y decir la verdad" empezó a explicar Kokichi "un líder supremos es todo lo contrario, oculto en las mentiras y jugar con los demás sobre su verdadero propósito, es alguien malvado"

"¿Entonces es tu propósito venir aquí aclarar eso?"

"Por supuesto que no, si llego a entrar en este estúpido programa, buscare hacer algo nuevo, alguien cubierto en la sombra de las mentiras, buscando hacer su aburrido juego de la muerte más interesante para todos, ocultando sus emociones de los otros, siendo la definición de maldad e interés"

"¿Por qué dirías que es tan importante?" volvió a preguntar la sombra de en medio con interés, no cualquiera venía a insultar el programa.

"...Ser interesante...es dejar tu marca en todos los demás a pesar de tu muerte, de eso trata un juego de la muerte"

Otro minuto de silencio, donde podía escucharse a las sombras hablar entre si fuera de los micrófonos mientras movían sus papeles, para luego asentir entre ellos.

"Eso sería todo joven Ouma" dijo la sombra de la derecha "escuchara de nosotros en dos semanas"

"Vale" Kokichi se levantó para salir de la habitación, deteniéndose en la entrada "por cierto, algunas cosas fueron mentira, está en ustedes descubrir la verdad"

Kokichi Ouma término desgastado el resto del día, hacer tal esfuerzo para denotar confianza fue mucho para él, al menos fue diferente, una experiencia que podía contar con la pura verdad por primera vez.

Cuando llego el correo del equipo Danganronpa dos semanas después en su cuenta, Kokichi jamás lo abrió, estaba seguro que es una carta de rechazo por razones que se sacarían de arco del triunfo, tampoco es que le interesaba. Se puso los cascos y empezó con la misión en MaD, siguiendo las órdenes de su líder y primera amiga en mucho tiempo.

Para shock de todos en la comunidad, el solitario DICE por fin se unión a un gremio, convirtiéndose en la mano derecha de The Red Mage.

Ojalá hubiera generado más conmoción cuando lo secuestraron en plena calle, un día normal que paso a un día de espanto cuando hombres con traje lo metieron contra su voluntad en un auto, siendo ignorado por todos los presentes, compraba que este mundo estaba podrido y merecía arder. Todos vivían en sus propias mentiras.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es que salió de un casillero en un salón de clases, aún con su uniforme de la escuela puesto, se preguntaba qué demonios hacia aquí. No pudo tan siquiera meditarlo cuando otra persona salió del casillero, una pequeña chica de cabello rojo que conocía de hace poco, Himiko Yumeno.

Ella se empezó a poner histérica, tratando de buscar a los hombres que la secuestraron, tratando de entender que hacía aquí. Kokichi tuvo que tomarla de los hombros para tranquilizarla, entrar en pánico no servirá de nada.

Por miedo a lo desconocido, Himiko abrazo a Kokichi sin importarle nada, apenas lo conocía en persona pero es lo único que conoce ahora, debía encontrar un soporte y ese era él. A pesar del shock de ser abrazado por una chica que no fuera su madre, Kokichi opto por calmarla correspondiendo el abrazo hasta que se calmaran.

Después de debatir sus opciones una vez Himiko se calmó, optaron por salir por la puerta a buscar ayuda o una salida, lo que vieron desafiaba toda lógica.

Un robot gigante, y los había encontrado.

"Estudiantes-localizados" dijo una voz robótica "por-favor-venir-conmigo"

"Esto es malo, debemos huir" dijo Himiko completamente asustada, no podía discutir nada contra esa lógica.

"¡Ven!" Kokichi tomo la mano de Himiko con fuerza, empezando a correr a toda velocidad por los pasillos de este lugar, esto debía ser un mal sueño, esto era demasiado ideal para ser verdad.

Fue hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta roja donde esperaban encontrar el escape de esta pesadilla, sin embargo, se llevarían la segunda sorpresa en poco tiempo, más estudiantes de otras escuelas reunidos en una especie de gimnasio postapocalíptico.

"No te preocupes Himiko, estoy aquí" susurro mientras caminaban hacia los demás estudiantes.

"¡Oh! ¿Ustedes son pareja?" pregunto una chica morena y de pelo albino. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron un poco, negando con la cabeza, una lástima. Kokichi en verdad gozo sostenerle la mano.

"Eso no importa, necesitamos saber dónde estamos" comento un chico que usaba un cubrebocas negro, en eso otra pareja de estudiantes llego, igual huyendo de los robots.

Fue hasta que vieron llegar a alguien muy parecido a Rantaro Amami que se dio una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Todo se confirmó cuando llego el mismísimo Monokuma en escena tras sus supuestos hijos.

Habían sido seleccionados para Danganronpa 53. Incluso les había dado sus vestimentas para sus personajes.

Mientras la mayoría festejaban el haber sido aceptados, incluso aquel chico que Kokichi conocía de pura vista logro entrar como el detective definitivo, esperando con ansias el lavado de cerebro para empezar con la historia. Himiko se acercó a él, se veía tan tierna con su ropa de maga.

"No te queda nada mal esa ropa de loco" comento con un poco de burla, dejo salir unas risas ligeras.

"Lo mismo digo, chica mágica versión loli" respondió con una sonrisa juguetona. Kokichi extendió su mano

"Que el mejor gane este juego que ninguno de los dos esperaba jugar" Himiko acepto el apretón con un ligero sonrojo. No tenían nada que perder ahora, sólo disfrutar y ver el resultado cuando todo termine, ojalá sus personajes se lleven bien entre sí.

Jamás importo que Himiko haya ganado y Kokichi muriera en el capítulo cinco, dejo su marca como quiso, hizo jugar las mentes de sus compañeros y público como quiso, incluso fue segundo en el ranking de popularidad detrás de Shuichi, un poco arriba de Himiko que término quinta.

Kokichi Ouma ya no es más alguien aburrido.

Muchos menos con una novia tan linda como Himiko Yumeno.

.

.

.

**A/N: Gracias por leer, vamos a la mitad :)**


	5. Día 5: Ahora quiero salvarte

**Día 5: Ahora quiero salvarte **(DICE**/Cambio de talento**)

.

Su deducción fue incorrecta.

No, no lo fue, sólo llego muy tarde. Y todo es culpa de ella.

Kokichi Ouma, el detective definitivo veía con horror desde la entrada de la academia como todas las instalaciones ardían en llamas, donde habían muchos cuerpos de estudiantes tanto del curso principal como los de la reserva, todos muertos, asesinados de maneras brutales por personas que al menos conocían de vista, todo se había vuelto un caos apocalíptico, no siquiera se podía ver el cielo azul más.

Junko había ganado, su desesperación había ganado.

Kokichi empezó a correr en busca de algún escape o de un superviviente que pudiera salvar, debía salir de aquí, sobrevivir a como diera lugar ahora que su caso se había ido por el caño, tantas semanas de investigación hacia Junko Enoshima, su hermana Mukuro Ikusaba, Yasuke Matsuda, todo ya no importaba más. Jamás pensó que el mundo se acabaría por culpa de un anime creado por un imbécil como Ryota Mitarai, ya sea si Junko lo sedujo o simplemente se mojó en los pantalones ante ella, su propósito ya fue cumplido y fue desechado como simple papel higiénico.

Kokichi dio con una entrada secreta a lo que parecía ser una habitación subterránea, comprendía el riesgo de hacer ese movimiento, pudiendo quedar atrapado sin opciones de escape contra los psicópatas de los del curso de reserva, sin embargo el panorama enfrente suyo es mucho peor. Solamente necesito una mirada perdida de una chica hacia el para empezar a correr hacia donde llevarán estas escaleras.

"Maldición ¿por qué nadie contesta?" susurro mientras marcaba a todos los números que tenía registrados, incluso al cartero suplente que sólo venía una vez al año, es inútil. Sabía que las líneas estaban colapsadas en el mejor de los casos, pero su mente procesaba muy lenta las cosas.

Al llegar a lo que parecía una gran sala con múltiples pantallas en los techos, Kokichi la vio en el suelo, Chiaki Nanami, la gamer definitiva, muerta por múltiples ataques y muy seguramente pérdida de sangre. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no generar un trauma mayor, no lo merecía por todo lo que la chica gamer hizo por su clase, tal vez por eso Junko fue a por ella desde sus inicios, en un juego sádico donde ella significaba la esperanza que la desesperación buscaba aplastar y opacar.

"¡Kokichi!" grito alguien atrás suyo, normalmente se hubiera dado vuelta para abrazar a esa persona, agradeciendo a los miles de dioses que existieron en la historia de la humanidad porque aún estaba vivía.

Pero estaba cegado por la desesperación y la furia, de saber que esto se pudo prevenir todo esto.

"Eres una inútil" Kokichi le dio una bofetada en la mano que Himiko extendía hacia él "¡te dije que dieras el aviso a Munakata cuando logramos la confesión de Mitarai!"

"¡Lo hice!" respondió con un grito Himiko "pero nadie tomo la llamada por más de media hora, incluso Tengan me corto la llamada más de tres veces"

"¡Mentirosa!" Kokichi la tomo fuertemente de los hombros.

"¡Kokichi, basta! ¡Me lastimas!" suplico Himiko con lágrimas en los ojos, le dolían más las palabras que salían de la boca del chico que el daño físico. En el forcejeo algo se cayó del bolsillo de la chica, un control con la insignia de Monokuma, el emblema de la causa de Junko.

"N-no puede ser..." Kokichi se alejó poco a poco, reaccionado de manera apresurada "¿estas con ellos?"

"K-Kokichi, puedo explicar—"

"¡Maldita perra! ¡¿así que por ti se filtraba nuestra información hacia Junko?!" Kokichi apenas si podía respirar.

"Debemos salir de—"

"Por mi puedes morirte aquí por lo que me importa, suicídate como lo hizo el anciano de tu maestro, eres de lo peor"

"¡Te odio Himiko!"

Aquel grito resonó por todo el subterráneo, dejando una herida muy grande en corazón de Himiko, quien solamente lagrimeaban sin ningún tipo de expresión. Las palabras de Kokichi la mataron de cierta forma.

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió el momento entre los mejores amigos, una gran pila de escombros cayo entre ellos, por cómo podía ver las cosas desde su ángulo, parecía que la zona donde estaba Himiko y el cuerpo de Chiaki fueron aplastados. Impulsado de nuevo por su instinto de supervivencia, Kokichi volvió por donde vino con una sensación punzante en su corazón, maldita sea.

"Kokichi, por aquí" apenas regreso a la superficie, vio a Kaito con otras personas en la parte trasera de una gran camioneta militar, un segundo basto para empezar a correr hacia ella con todas sus fuerzas, teniendo que ignorar el hecho de que un par de balas pasaron muy cerca suyo para matar a un loco que buscaba matarlo por detrás, logrando entrar y huir a una zona segura, si es que aún existía una en la ciudad.

"¿Dónde está Himiko?" pregunto Kaito con desesperación. De seguro ella también lo engaño a él.

"Esa traidora está muerta" respondió de manera fría y seca.

"¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando imbécil?!" Kaito lo estampo contra la pared del carro, sin que ningún militar interviene en su disputa.

"¡Si no hubiera sido por ella todos estaríamos muertos! ¡Salvo a la clase de Makoto de un juego de la muerte y arriesgo su vida para obtener un botón Monokuma!" Kaito dejo de gritar, mirando al suelo con una expresión de dolor "teníamos todo lo necesario para iniciar un plan a futuro sabiendo cómo funciona el sistema de Junko, pero ella te vio correr ahí dentro y no dudo en traerte con nosotros"

Además de todo eso, Kaito menciono que Munakata estaba fuera de su oficina para salvar a Chisa, con las comunicaciones caídas había muy poco que hacer. Fue en ese momento cuando la mente de Kokichi de disipo de la ira y la frustración. Volviendo a la realidad, oh no.

"Lo sien—"

"¡Debiste ser tu quien muriera ahí!" tras esas palabras, Kaito le conecto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara "¡Himiko murió por ti Kokichi! ¿¡Lo sientes eh?! ¡Pues cambia de lugar con ella y tráela de vuelta a la vida!"

Kokichi no hizo ningún intento por defenderse, perdió dos dientes en la paliza que le dio Kaito que a pesar de ser un artista golpeaba igual de fuerte que Kaede, ojalá los militares no lo hubieran detenido, se merecía eso y mucho más, algo peor que la muerte.

Lo único que pudo hacer el resto del trayecto fue llorar, apretando en su bolsillo el último recuerdo que tenía de ella, su sujetador en forma de atrapa sueños.

Kokichi Ouma hubiera sido consumido por la desesperación de no ser por Makoto Naegi, la única persona capaz de dar esperanza hasta a las almas más atormentadas. Por su puesto que no lo merecía, sin embargo debía seguir adelante por el bien de la humanidad, ya tendría su oportunidad de pedirle perdón en la otra vida.

Himiko Yumeno, la aventurera definitiva está muerta. Jamás se pudo recuperar el cuerpo.

Ahora, un año y medio después de la peor tragedia en la historia de la humanidad, podía pagar su deuda contra Junko. Es hora de poner fin a la desesperación de una buena vez.

_Fundación Futuro, Kokichi Ouma__  
__División 7__  
__21 de junio del 20XX, Towa City__  
__19:37 horas_

_Escuchen chicos, nuestra misión es solamente de traslado para el agente Ouma hacia la base oeste para coordinar la misión definitiva. Pase lo que pase, eviten que agente muera en el trayecto._

_Recibido.__  
_  
Kokichi Ouma miraba aquella postal de guerra desde el helicóptero principal de su división, esto parecía escena de un videojuego que alguna vez jugo con Kiibo en lo que ya parecía una eternidad, incluso su mente ya generaba una música de fondo trágica ante tal imagen. Sólo debía enfocarse en llegar y ayudar a sus amigos en darles la información más exacta que consiguió Gran Gozu, su sacrificio no será en vano.

Cerro los ojos cuando empezó a escuchar el contraataque de los remanentes de la desesperación y sus lacayos, tratando de tirar los helicópteros que volaban sobre su territorio, todo esto está fuera de sus manos, el piloto es quien cargaba con su vida ahora y solamente él. Sólo al caso a escuchar como debían aterrizar ahora para evitar una tragedia mayor, el resto del trayecto sería a tierra.

"Preparase agente"

Kokichi tomo su arma y chaleco antibalas, cualquiera se reiría si llevarás un megáfono a la guerra más grande de la historia, terminarás muerto en plena burla con tal arma inventada por Ryoma Hoshi, el inventor definitivo, las apariencias engañan. En una formación especial para su protección, el escuadrón empezó a avanzar de edificio en edificio para no exponerse en la calle.

"Agente, nos rodearán en par de minutos, le recomiendo que use el camino subterráneo mientras nosotros los distraemos"

"Espero que sepas lo que significa tal acción" dijo Kokichi, tomando cobertura ante los ataques de los hombres de casco Monokuma.

"Somos el escuadrón de Munakata, confió en que este será el último sacrificio para volver a un mundo de esperanza"

Kokichi se mordió el pulgar, maldito Munakata y sus medidas extremistas, no podía hacer muchos para convencerlos de sobrevivir y no hacer un ataque suicida, esto jamás será un cuento de hadas donde todo sabrá bien, ojalá este sea el último día. Con cobertura de varios soldados pudo llegar a la alcantarilla, siempre con un pequeño cuaderno de notas, lo menos que puede hacer es dar la cara a sus familias con sus voluntades, desde un inicio lo sabía.

Kokichi empezó a correr sobre el agua sucia de esta sucia coladera urbana, buscando la puerta especial de la fundación para acceder a los caminos secretos, para su mala suerte la puerta más cercana estaba detrás de una pared de escombros causados por las bombas. Debía mantener la calma, sólo son un par de kilómetros más y el mundo estará en paz, tenía que hacerlo por todos quienes no están presentes ahora para luchar.

_Shuichi_

_Kirumi__Angie__Maki__Kiibo__...__Ella..._

"Upupu"

Por supuesto no podían faltar a la fiesta los Monokumas asesinos de todo tipo, buscando sacarle las tripas y jugar a la cuerda con ella, debía limpiar el camino. Kokichi sacó su arma y empezó a disparar, sería humillante llegar hasta aquí y morir tan cerca del paraíso que la humanidad había perdido por culpa de una adolescente loca, él es la esperanza de muchas personas ahora, y no les iba a fallar.

No otra vez.

**Boooooooommmmmm**

Uso su bala especial de explosión para despejar de una vez el camino de estos osos asesinos, aunque se vio forzado a usar un camino alterno por los daños de su ataque en donde estaba, salió corriendo para salir del poco causado y continuar su camino hacia el cuartel. Fue cuando la vio y su mundo se congeló.

Una chica de pelo rojo largo hasta los hombros con un estilo fijo, un cuerpo más alta y crecida en sus partes femeninas, en ese uniforme elegante de color negro y blanco, esos ojos que ahora son de una combinación entre morados y rojos, los ojos de la desesperación como lo denomino médicamente Izayoi. Lo que dejo a Kokichi seguro de que estaba viendo aún fantasma de carne son esos labios que podía distinguir entre cualquiera del mundo, ese rostro tan delicado a pesar del polvo y los golpes no puede ser.

"¿Himiko...?" Kokichi apenas pudo escuchar como su voz fórmula la pregunta. La chica pelirroja también se notaba sorprendida de verlo.

"¿¡Eres tú verdad?! ¿¡Himiko Yumeno?!" ya no podía ocultar esta duda que lo carcomía por dentro "todos pensamos que habías muerto"

"Hmm..." la chica parecía meditar se contentar o no a sus preguntas, pero lo hizo.

"Sobreviví gracias a Junko-chan. A diferencia de los demás, ella en verdad me salvo en todos los sentidos" la voz dulce de Himiko que todavía recuerda de había ido, ahora es vacía y fría completamente.

"Himiko, ella no te salvo...¡ella sólo te está usando!"

"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a hablar de ella! ¡No tienes el derecho! ¡Fuiste tu quien me dijo que suicidara y me odiabas!" ahora Himiko le recriminaba aquellas acciones, por supuesto sonaba dolida, todavía la sentía viva.

"Himiko..." el destino le dio esta oportunidad, no la iba a desperdiciar. Kokichi empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella, soltando su arma, no la necesitaba.

"Aléjate Kokichi ¡No te me acerques!" lo siento, pero debo enfrentarme a mis demonios enfrente tuyo, mirándote a los ojos.

"Ahora quiero salvarte Himiko" empezó a hablar Kokichi con el corazón en la mano "se perfectamente que esto no cambiara nada...pero lo siento, por lo que dije y por lo que hice—"

Himiko sacó una pistola, apuntando a la cabeza de Kokichi.

"¡Silencio!" sus palabras podrán sonar duras, pero Himiko está temblando "no te mereces siquiera pedirme perdón por quitarme mi vida...si en verdad lo sientes, me dejarás matarte ahora mismo"

"Tú no tienes que hacer esto...tu maestro estará devastado. Él jamás se rindió contigo, aún te sigue buscando Himiko"

"¿Maestro...?"

"Vamos, baja la maldita arma" Kokichi levantó su mano para tratar de tomar la pistola, fue en último momento que reacción y movió ligeramente la mano de Himiko. La bala le paso muy cerca del oído derecho

"¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate! ¡Tú y tu estúpida esperanza!"

Cuando Himiko se inclinó para matarme con una navaja, puede ver su alma entre sus ojos, ella estaba increíblemente triste.

"Kokichi, vamos a clase"

Veía a esa Himiko de hace tiempo en aquella silueta actual. Y de alguna manera me quedo más claro que nunca en mi corta vida, debo hacer lo correcto.

Y traerla de regreso a casa hoy

Kokichi recupero su arma y disparo una bala de energía a Himiko, quien apenas se pudo cubrir en sus brazos para no recibir mayor daño, sin embargo, todavía seguía de pie.

"Lo siento, eso no funciona en mi gracias al protector de Mahiru hizo para mi"

Himiko lo tacleo con fuerza, empezando a rodar por una caída que había detrás suyo, cada uno tomando los brazos de otros para no separarse y mantener sus miradas conectadas a todo momento. Cayeron fuertemente contra un suelo más frío, Kokichi apenas pudo reaccionar cuando vio a Himiko sosteniendo la navaja con sus dos manos con una mirada desesperada, como si su presencia la ponía mal.

"Mírame cuando te asesine" Kokichi atrapo el arma ente sus manos, ahora es un juego de fuerzas para evitar que lo apuñalen en el pecho "¿¡Ahora qué?! ¿No usarás tu arma conmigo ahora? ¡Ahora vas a morir!"

"No, no voy a—ugh" Kokichi lo va a dejar claro "no voy a lastimarte más, ni con armas, ni con mentiras.

Himiko apretaba sus dientes.

"¿¡Ahora que buscas lograr?! ¿¡Ahora vas suave conmigo?!"

"¿¡Qué demonios pasa contigo?!"

"¿Como demonios un bastardo mentiroso como tu...logro convertirse en un agente de la esperanza" una gota de agua cayó sobre la mejilla de Kokichi "tú eras tan malo, tratabas horrible a todos con tal de mentirnos una y otra vez...¿¡cómo es posible?!

_¿¡Cómo es posible que tu seas la esperanza y yo la desesperación?!_

Kokichi simplemente la veía llorar, como la primera vez que la conoció hace cuatro años en aquel parque, donde la cargo a casa tras que se lastimara jugando con su mascota.

_¿Qué le había hecho a ella?_

_¿Y qué debo hacer ahora? __¿Si quiera me escuchara? __¿Después de todo lo que le dije hace año y medio?_

"Hey...por favor escúchame Himiko" Kokichi susurro mientras se sentaba para verla a los ojos, siempre sosteniendo su mano

"Si yo pudiera volver en el tiempo, cambiaría todo, lo haría al segundo y sin dudar...se lo que quisiste hacer ese día y fue muy valiente de tu parte, pero me cegó la furia de fallarles a todos, a ti" Kokichi pego su frente en el pecho de Himiko, sólo con tal de sentir su calor una vez más, lo extrañaba.

"Si pudiera volver en el tiempo...tendría el valor para darle una respuesta a tu confesión, y te aceptaría como mi pareja de vida. Pero no puedo, y fue gracias a mi cobardía que perdiste el rumbo, mierda, lo siento, lo siento Himiko"

La navaja cayó al suelo.

"Por favor, déjame ayudarte..."

"¡Deja de hablar!" Himiko lo alejó de ella tomándolo con fuerza de los hombros, ahora mirando al suelo "yo-yo...no puedo..."

"Ahora soy un remanente de la desesperación, no vale la pena...¿¡no lo entiendes?! ¡Es muy tarde para mí! ¡No hay vuelta atrás para mí!"

"Himiko, sólo escúchame—"

Kokichi no pudo terminar cuando siento que algo le cortaba el cuerpo, saliendo sangre dispara ante los ojos en shock de Himiko, tanto drama que jamás se percató que estaba en una arena de los guerreros de la esperanza. Apenas pudo sacar a Kokichi del segundo ataque del robot.

"¿¡Qué demonios te sucede?! ¡Esto es asunto mío!"

"No me importa, ustedes aún no son demonios, pero ustedes lo serán y los van a imitar como todos ustedes, por eso los voy a derrotar ahora como el héroe que soy, por la hermana mayor Junko"

¿Así que Junko la traiciono al final? Eh, no sentía nada, con sólo mirar a Kokichi se sentía tranquila, sólo debía acabar con eso rápido y recuperar el arma de la fundación futuro, siempre cargaban con un kit de emergencia en ese megáfono extraño, jamás le importó los traumas de aquel niño pelirrojo y molesto con ser un héroe. Cargo a Kokichi en sus brazos, esquivando el nuevo ataque del robot gigante.

"Espera aquí, no tardo" dijo Himiko con calma a Kokichi, dando la espalda al robot, quien volvió a atacarla, pero fallo, incluso parte de su taladro izquierdo, todo con una simple navaja en mano.

"¡Hey! Un demonio no tiene derecho de defenderse, debes dejarme matarte" el héroe de los guerreros de la esperanza hizo un berrinche, nadie deja en ridículo al gran Daimon Masaru. Ante todo esto, Himiko sólo tenía una pregunta para el niño.

"Perdón pero ¿quién eres?" pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, decorada con un par de hilos de sangre. Por supuesto esto molesto de más al Masaru, quien atacaba con el robot especial.

Himiko esquivo el ataque con un elegante salto hacia atrás, haciendo un parte de cortes con su navaja, el brazo izquierdo del robot se cortó en pedazos, una navaja fue capaz de cortar metal gracias a la habilidad de su dueña, sólo faltaba el toque de gracia en la zona del pecho del robot, el evidente punto débil del robot.

"Tu tiempo se acabó" advirtió de manera seca, esquivando otro ataque con simplemente inclinar su cuerpo, dándole un mirada que hizo que supuesto héroe de orinara en los pantalones, dándole un corte horizontal al robot en el pecho. Himiko camino hacia Masaru con una lentitud asesina, ignorando el hecho de que el robot exploto a sus espaldas, el supuesto héroe y sus seguidores con casco salieron corriendo hacia las salidas por el aura que emitía Himiko.

Himiko Yumeno no tiene el talento que todo mundo conoce, es sólo una protección que el director le dio para cubrir su verdadero talento. La asesina serial definitiva, con una habilidad conocida como Killer Killer.

Kokichi entreabrió los ojos para ver como Himiko tomaba el frasco de medicina de su arma, se acercó a él para mirarlo a los ojos con seriedad, abriendo la botella y tomándose el líquido de un trago, claro, es su forma de vengarse, el morirá ahora...al menos.

"¿Ugh?" sintió algo cálido y dulce en su boca, además de como un líquido es forzado a pasar por su garganta, abrió los ojos en shock al ver lo que pasaba.

Himiko le está pasando el medicamento de boca en boca, podía decirse que le estaba dando un beso curativo, vaya primer beso más particular, ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de contarlo. Kokichi disfruto de ese beso hasta que por fin cayo desmayado.

Afuera todo es fiesta, Junko Enoshima cometió suicidio tras su juicio escolar contra Makoto Naegi, la esperanza había derrotado a la desesperación, la humanidad tenía un futuro brillante ahora. Paso el tiempo.

* * *

Himiko Yumeno miraba el techo de su celda, por supuesto no esperaba salir impune después de estar en el bando enemigo por tanto tiempo, aunque sus amigos ya le dejaron en claro que la defenderían en el juicio, al menos pudo volver al maestro después de tanto tiempo y hablar en los quince minutos que la policía le dio. Esto es muy aburrido, ya no ganas de dormir tenía, tenía pereza de ser perezosa, vaya ironía.

"Seis días más y sabré mi destino" se dijo a si misma mientras pintaba otra línea en la pared con un gis blanco que encontró en la celda. De la nada, la pared de atrás exploto, revelando un helicóptero muy cercano a su celda, con un Kokichi Ouma parado.

"Vamos Himiko-chan, es hora de irnos" dijo Kokichi con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano.

"¿Si sabes que te meterás en problemas?" pregunto Himiko con los brazos cruzados, pero igual sonreía.

"Nishishi, tú sabes que eso no me importa, sólo cobre un par de favores por ahí y Togami me cubre el puesto con gratitud, estaremos en fuga por un tiempo ¡vamos!"

"Voy" Himiko tomo impulso y salto hacia el helicóptero, siendo atrapado y abrazada por Kokichi, quien le dio la señal al piloto para que se fueran al destino planeado, empezando a mover el helicóptero.

"Me estas abrazando muy posesivamente"

"Eso debo hacer con mi novia"

"¿Ahora soy tu novia?"

"Vamos Himiko-chan, tú sabes que—" la serial Killer puso su dedo entre sus labios, sonriendo de por fin estar así con Kokichi.

"Sólo bésame, mi detective mentiroso, es tu regalo tardío de cumpleaños" sus órdenes son mi acción, por fin disfrutando de sus cálidos labios después de tanto tiempo, jamás la dejaría ir.

En la torre más alta, Makoto Naegi veía la escena con una sonrisa cansada, ignorando las llamadas que seguro eran sobre esta fuga, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café mientras suspiraba, se haría de la vista gorda por un tiempo antes de mandar a Togami a investigarlos, por ahora ya tenía suficiente con su triángulo amoroso con Sayaka y Kyoko.

"Qué bonito es el amor"

.

.

.

**A/N: Hacer a Himiko badass siempre fue un sueño para mí, de cierta forma hoy lo cumplo, gracias por leer.**


	6. Dia 6: Mi feliz mentira

**Día 6: Mi feliz mentira **(Baile/**Enfermedad**)

_**Beta Oumeno fic**_

.

Himiko Yumeno dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama sin que nada la perturbara, siempre cubierta con ese algo que no te permite levantarte de la cama a pesar de llevar más de cinco horas, sin contar las horas donde dormía en la noche como casi todos. Esas sensaciones mágicas como darle la vuelta a la almohada para sentir el lado frío, sacar el pie en un debate eterno su tenía frío o calor, el hecho de no hacer nada, entre más cosas maravillosas de este arte del perezoso, lástima que una presión en la nariz rompiera todo eso.

"¡Ahh!" despertó sobre saltada ante la falta de aire, lo único que podía ver es esa gran sonrisa de Kokichi Ouma. Su novio.

"Buenos días dormilona, en verdad lamento despertarte de esta forma ¿cómo amaneció la maga más fea de todo el mundo?" como respuesta recibió el implacable ataque de una almohada. Aun así la sonrisa infantil de Kokichi seguía.

"Eres un mentiroso de lo peor" susurro Himiko fingiendo molestia, sinceramente ya se había acostumbrado a este tipo de bromas pesadas apenas al despertar. Toda fuerza de voluntad que tenía para salir de la cama fue desperdiciada cuando Kokichi la tacleo de vuelta.

"Kokichi ¿te puedes levantar por favor?"

"Ah-ah, falta la palabra mágica"

"Ya dije por favor"

"Tan tontita como siempre, me refiero a la otra palabra mágica" Himiko se sonrojo un poco al recordar a que palabra se refería, o más bien acción. En un movimiento rápido le dio el beso en los labios que tanto quería.

"Muy bien Himi-chan, ahora di que puedo usar mi varita—" con la fuerza que su restaurado mana le daba, empujo a Kokichi fuera de la cama con fuerza. Himiko camino indignada hacia la ducha, por supuesto no sin antes desearle un bien a Kokichi, es un imbécil, pero es su imbécil.

Tras la ducha donde tuvo que sacar a patadas a Kokichi más de una vez del baño, fueron a la cocina a preparar su desayuno de medio día gracias al hábito de Himiko de levantarse muy tarde en todo el año. Iba ser un desayuno al estilo americano, huevos revueltos con tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, o en el caso de Kokichi Panta de uva como siempre, su batería personal.

Mientras Himiko preparaba los huevos, sintió como Kokichi le abrazo por detrás de manera posesiva, empezando a oler su hermoso aroma a fresas y menta, suerte que no llegaba a los extremos de ella y le mordía en el cuello, al tener ambos una piel pálida, cualquier marca de juego se quedaría marcado muy a la vista de quien se fijara. Tuvo que darle un codazo en el estómago para calmarlo.

Él tenía sus bromas, ella sus golpes estilo Tsundere que Tenko le enseño. Perfectamente equilibrado para ambos lados.

Tras un buen desayuno lleno de magia, risas, y mentiras blancas, la pareja de novios opto por dar un paseo ahora que se mantiene el viento mañanero en el bosque, saliendo de su cómoda cabaña de madera alejada de la ciudad, viendo la vida natural de la zona mientras saludaban a algunos vecinos que se encontraban en el camino, Chiaki y Hinata Makoto y Sayaka, Kaede y Shuichi, entre muchos más.

Tomar la mano de Kokichi es la única droga a la Himiko es adicta.

De repente el alma perezosa de Himiko vuelve a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, ya arrastraba los pies y no sabía que tan lejos estaba el lugar que Kokichi le quería mostrar, ojalá hubiera una manera de hacerlo sin tener que mover más sus frágiles piernas. Espera, si la hay.

"Hey, déjame subirme en tus hombros"

"Himiko, yo te amo con todos esos sentimientos cursis y toda la cosa, pero no seré partidario de romperme la espalda por tu flojera"

"Vamos, no es divertido ver todo desde la misma altura, además tomando en cuenta donde estamos no debería ser problema" Himiko su mayor hechizo disponible, ojitos de perro atropellado y tierno junto con una combinación de labio. Es súper efectivo contra la tipo mentiroso.

"Eso sólo lo hacen los niños pequeños, ahora somos adultos"

"Kokichi, eres la única persona que conozco que es capaz de hacer un berrinche por no darte ningún dulce tras romper la piñata del hijo Chisa y Munakata"

"Muy bien, me atrapaste floja. Sólo sube" con una pequeña sonrisa Kokichi se dio media vuelta y se agachó para que su novia se subiera. Himiko le advirtió que no se volteará mientras se levantaba la falda, como si no hubiera visto sus muslos antes.

"No prometo nada" fue respuesta, segundos después sintió el peso de Himiko sobre sus hombros, tenía razón, ese factor evitaba que su espina dorsal se rompiera en pedazos en el momento que se levantó. Tenía que admitirlo, ver la sonrisa de Himiko así que ser su transporte personal valiera la pena.

"Mira, puedo ver el lago desde aquí" dijo Himiko emocionada desde su nuevo asiento, le gustaba esta sensación de sentirse alta.

"Claro, porque tengo la misma vista que tu desde aquí abajo" respondió Kokichi de forma sarcástica, sacando la lengua en señal de sentirse ofendido.

"Vamos, hacia el norte"

"Como usted ordene maestra"

Himiko debió haberse visto venir que Kokichi empezaría a correr como loco con ella encima, aunque ella siempre tuvo la confianza de que no la dejaría caer a pesar de la velocidad, se sentía muy bien ese viento que le pegaba en todo el rostro. La próxima vez cargaría a Kokichi usando su magia, ojalá hubiera oportunidad para una próxima vez.

Tras alrededor de diez minutos en el expreso Kokichi, ambos llegaron a una zona aislada del lago que ellos sólo conocían gracias a que Kokichi término ahí con tal de demostrar que no perdió el camino a casa hace un mes. Le llamaban a esta zona como espacio Oumeno, una combinación de sus segundos nombres inventada por la chica maga, sonaba como a nombre de ship de anime pero a ambos le gustaba.

"Muy bien Kokichi, puedes bajarme" ordeno Himiko una vez contemplo todo desde el pequeño puente que la zona tenía. Se asusto cuando vio la gran sonrisa de su novio.

"¡Fuera abajo!" con fuerza en sus brazos la tiro hacia el agua, el grito tan tierno más su expresión facial hicieron que Kokichi explotara de la risa, ya hasta le dolía el estómago "gracias por depositar su confianza en expreso Ouma, aunque ello signifiqué un error tonto.

Himiko saco la cabeza del agua con una mirada muy sería, escupiendo agua de su boca como si fuera un grifo, claramente esta broma no le gusto para nada "¿ya terminaste?"

"Ya, ya, venga te ayudo a salir" Himiko extendió su mano para que Kokichi la ayudara a regresar al puente, pero ella también podía jugar a traicionar la confianza del otro. Ya apoyada en el borde del puente, Himiko jalo al mentiroso de su novio hacia atrás, ocasionado que ambos cayeran al agua, ahora es su turno de reír.

"Nada mal para ser mi novia, estas empezando a aprender del maestro" comento el chico uva, empezando a acercarse a ella "y eso merece una recompensa"

Kokichi la tomo de entre sus suaves y apretables mejillas para darle un beso, sólo que justo cuando un pelo de mosca separaba sus labios, Himiko tomo la cabeza de Kokichi desde arriba y la sumergió con fuerza mientras reía de ver su reacción.

"Ahora entiendes que la gran Himiko Yumeno puede ser una bromista de las buenas" dijo orgullosa mientras veía el cuerpo de Kokichi flotar boca abajo "buen intento Kokichi, pero no voy a caer"

Pasaron los segundos y Kokichi no se movía.

"Y-ya deja de jugar Kokichi"

Más segundos pasaron sin respuesta.

"¿Kokichi?" Himiko se acercó lentamente, esperando que su novio saltara de la nada para asustarla, jamás paso. Le dio la vuelta y noto con terror que no respiraba "¡Kokichi!"

Lo tomo con firmeza de la espalda para arrastrarlo de regreso a la superficie, una vez en tierra corroboro su mayor temor del ahogamiento de su amado. Uso la respiración boca a boca y la técnica de presión que Kaede le enseño hace algún tiempo, repitiendo varias veces que resistiera y no la dejara sola.

"Por favor...quédate, haré lo que sea" Himiko lloro pegando su frente a la de él.

"Mhh, si ya lo demostraste" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kokichi "demostraste que si tienes energía, que puedes ser mi heroína, y que sigues besando rico cuando tienes miedo" Kokichi abrió los ojos para ver aquellos ojos lindos de su novia, cristalinos por las lágrimas.

"¡Eres un idiota!" Himiko le dio un fuerte derechazo que ahora si le dejo sin aire, para inmediatamente abaratarlo con fuerza. Ok, se lo merecía por todo el show, pero valió la pena, las caricias lentas en su pelo siempre la ayudan a calmarla.

"Eres buena, pero no presumas frente a mi Himi"

"Nyeh...de castigo me dejarás seguirte abrazando toda la tarde y me darás caricias hasta que se te caiga la mano" respondió Himiko con las mejillas infladas de coraje, algo sumamente tierno aun cuando está enojada.

"Castigo aceptado"

Por las siguiente horas tuvo que cargar a Himiko de regreso a casa ahora que ella estaba en modo koala sobre él, sin dejar de acariciarla aun cuando hacia ciertos sonidos extraños que podían dejar más que a uno pensando malas cosas. Incluso Kokichi tuvo que darle de comer en la boca como parte de su castigo por molestarla y lavar sus ropas, salvo eso último, esto se sentía más como una recompensa que un castigo, valió la pena quemar ese cartucho, les bajaría a las bromas para no terminar muerto.

Disfrutaron del resto de su noche en la chimenea mientras veía una película juntos, arropados en cobijas y acurrucados el uno con el otro, gozando de este momento. Fue hasta que una pantalla apareció enfrente de su vista con un mensaje.

_Tiempo límite alcanzado, regresando en diez segundos._

"Te veré donde siempre Himi" hablo Kokichi con los ojos cerrados

"Lo se mi amor, te estaré esperando" respondió Himiko de la misma forma, disfrutando de este momento al máximo posible.

_Sesión finalizada._

* * *

"Muy bien señor Ouma, su procedimiento fue realizado con éxito, deberá sentirse bien en un par de horas" dijo la voz de un hombre mayor a su izquierda, Kokichi de quitó el casco de realidad virtual lentamente y luego tardo un minuto entero en adaptar sus ojos en la luz natural, viendo a su derecha al doctor Iidabashi, si neurólogo y cirujano.

Kokichi Ouma regreso a su miserable realidad, estaba en un hospital para enfermos terminales de menores en el centro de Tokio.

Dentro de poco todos aquí moriría él, sus amigos, personas desconocidas...ella.

Tras hacerle una revisión y explicarle la misma tontería complicada que se podría resumir en 'te queda poco tiempo' Kokichi acomodo su bola intravenosa en aquel poste de metal con ruedas y empezó a caminar por los pasillos del hospital hasta su destino, viendo de reojo a otras habitación con pacientes igual que él, ya sea tomando un tratamiento para alargar más su vida o escapando de la realidad con esos cascos.

El programa Neo-world es un programa de realidad creado por el informático Chihiro Fujisaki en asociación con la compañía Towa, una realidad alternativa capaz de transportar la mente y sensaciones reales a un plano electrónico por un tiempo limitado, una forma de escapar de este mundo si es usado en estos caso de piedad humana, de vivir la vida fuera de estas paredes blancas.

No es extraño que un paciente muera cuando está en el mundo virtual, cuando eso sucede la persona simplemente cae muerta como si fuera víctima de un infarto fulminante, para momentos después ver como su avatar desaparece al igual que la vida del cuerpo real de este mundo, eso también causaba ataques de pánico a quienes lo veían, el mejor ejemplo fue el de Kaito Momota, alguien que desarrollo un extraño vínculo de amistad y rivalidad. Sólo digamos que cuando sus pulmones colapsaron hace tres meses en una reunión en el mundo virtual, bueno, todavía tiene pesadillas de ese momento.

Subió por la rampa hasta llegar el techo, un frío calo en sus huesos más profundos, pero le daba una sensación de calma de que aún sentía esas sensaciones que le indicaba que todo estaba bien. Ahí la vio sentada en una banca, su pálido rostro y pijama de oso marrón con capucha puesta que ocultaba su pelo rojo, destacando esa decoración de la capucha con las orejas de oso, se veía muy tierna comiendo esos dulces de chocolate blanco. Blanco al igual que la nieve que caía lentamente.

"Te va a dar gripa si sigues aquí" comento secamente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Dudo que eso importé para nosotros" respondió calmadamente Himiko dándole otra mordida. Kokichi recargó sus brazos sobre el barandal, mirando hacia la caótica capital de Japón.

"Sabes" continuo hablando Himiko "jamás me molesto que cambiarlas los ojos de tu avatar, sabes que me gusta el amarillo y el morado de tus ojos, pero desde hace una semana dejaste de mentirme como lo solías hacer"

Kokichi se llevó los ojos a su ojo color amarillo, por más que los niños más pequeños le decían de lo genial que es, odiaba esta mutación.

"La mentira se lleva a mis seres queridos...y yo me quedo sólo" recordó a su madre, a su hermano mayor, a su abuelo, a Kaito, de alguna manera se asoció con la mentira para protegerse de este mundo, pero—

"Me tienes a mi" Kokichi abrió los ojos, moviendo su mirada lentamente hacia ella "me tiene a mi"

Himiko lo miro a los ojos.

"Me van a operar del corazón el 6 de diciembre, resistiré con todas mis fuerzas, resistiré todo lo que pueda para ver un mañana" Himiko lo señalo "es tu culpa"

Que me resista tan valientemente a la vida, cuando ya me había rendido, es culpa tuya, Kokichi Ouma. El tiempo que pasé contigo cuando te conocí en hospital fue especial, es especial para mí.

"¿Tu no vas a resistirte? Después de todo en algún momento fuimos estudiantes definitivos con un talento"

"No creo poder, si logro mentir o hacer que alguien siga una orden mía ya sea a base de chantaje o no, sería un milagro" Kokichi apretó sus puños, estaba seguro que su pasado como líder supremo definitivo se había acabado, ya ni siquiera mentir como antes, no podía.

"Ya veo, sigues decaído ¿eh?" susurro Himiko, levantando su mano al cielo, tomando algo.

Cuando Kokichi empezó a escuchar el aleto de unas aves, volteo de regreso, viendo con sorpresa como aves apenas visibles pasaban por encima suyo. Himiko Yumeno tenía puesto su traje y sombrero de maga, realizando trucos de magia con diferentes animales, todo un espectáculo. Kokichi vio como una capa rota ondeaba a sus espaldas, en la planta baja había cientos de soldados de viento saludando hacia él, como si esperarán las palabras de su líder al estilo del siglo XX, sólo levantó el brazo y los soldados reaccionaron como su fuera una orden.

Y así como todo sucedió, todo termino en cuestión de minutos.

"¿Ves? Los milagros son cosas que pueden pasar fácilmente" Himiko extendió sus brazos para demostrar su punto, pero la fuerza en sus piernas falló, Kokichi por poco la atrapa en sus brazos, ella abrazaba su pecho.

"Existes en mi interior Kokichi, te gustan las gaseosas y los dulces de uva ¿qué más? ¿Qué tipo de flor te gusta? ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gusta analizar de la gente? ¿Qué escondes tras esa sombra de mentiras? Existen muchas cosas que no se, y quiero saber todo del verdadero tu.

Himiko apretó la camisa negra de su amado, derramando un par de lágrimas.

"Tengo miedo...tengo miedo...tengo miedo...¡no me dejes sola!" Kokichi la reconfortaba mientras pensaba.

_Soy un idiota, es perezosa, tiene una actitud bastante infantil, dejo una mala primera impresión en mi cuando a la conocí, pero eso no importa, es hermosa, es hermosa, tanto que no soporte no calentarla con un beso en esta nevada, nuestra última nevada._

_Tantos quieres escucharlos, pues aquí tienes tu vil mentira. _

_No te amo, te odio, eres la persona más fea que conocido, ojalá te pudras en el infierno cuando mueras, hasta nunca._

_¿Bastante patética? Lo sé._

_._

**Himiko Yumeno murió el 6 de diciembre tras complicaciones en su corazón durante su operación para prolongar su vida.**

**.**

**Kokichi Ouma acepto una operación el 31 de diciembre para tratar de sacar el tumor que tenía en el cerebro, las probabilidades de éxito son menores al 7%.**

**.**

**Jamás importó, si moría podría reencontrarse con ella en la siguiente vida como su alma lo pedía, si vivía un poco más, lo haría al máximo como ella hubiera querido, todo en una fecha especial.**

**.**

**1 de enero, el aniversario donde nos conocimos bajo la blanca nieve.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Toda semana de cualquier ship debe tener su faceta triste, al menos en mi opinión. Además, esta es la historia que mas me a gustado escribir en toda esta semana, espero lo disfruten leyendo como yo escribiéndola, kuna fuera.**

**P.S: Un saludo a la lector anónimo de España que a sido el único o la unica en verse todo esta maratón de Oumeno. Gracias por revisar mi aportación a este gran ship :)**


	7. Dia 7: Nuestras bonitas cicatrices

**Dia 7: Tenemos bonitas cicatrices **(**Cicatrices**/Futuro)

.

Kokichi le tapó la boca tanto a Himiko como a la niña para que entendieran de una buena vez lo que significaba la palabra sigilo, observando los movimientos de las sombras con un pedazo de vidrio que obtuvo momentos antes, tan cerca y tan lejos de la salidas. Maldita sea la hora donde la mocosa se le ocurrió estornudar en el peor momento posible, justo cuando pudo soportar su miedo a la sangre tras la cortada en la mano izquierda.

La luz de la linterna apunto a donde estaban los tres, si los encontraban estarían muertos bajo el mar en un par de horas ¿cómo rayos llegaron a este momento tan crítico? Al menos podía decir que es divertido.

_30 minutos antes__  
__7 de diciembre del 20XX__  
__Teatro nacional de Japón_.

"¿Repíteme de nuevo porque tú serás mi asistente esta noche?"

"Porque me amas"

Himiko suspiro con cansancio por octava vez en media hora, hoy se supone que dará un evento de magia en teatro más grande de todo y el país, estando atorada con Kokichi como su asistente. Sólo le quedaba rezar de que no tuviera las ganas de humillarla a nivel nacional, si, también el evento sería televisado en medio mundo por su título de maga definitiva ¿sin presiones verdad?

Nunca tuvo un asistente fijo debido a diferentes motivos como el dolor de muelas que significaba cuadrar horarios fuera de clases y enseñarle lo básico en cómo ser un buen asistente, al final sólo pudo enseñarles a cuatro personas de su clase al punto de tomarlos en cuento. Tenko es muy buena, lamentablemente esta fuera del país compitiendo en torneo de artes marciales, Angie podría tener un ataque de Atua y convertir su acto en una propaganda religiosa, y Shuichi también servía pero sufría de pánico escénico ante muchas personas, con sus tres opciones descartadas y el tiempo que se agotaba tuvo que recurrir a Kokichi, le costó convencerlo por su naturaleza burla, al final lo logro tras soportar varios insultos.

El acercamiento de Kokichi a las artes mágicas empezó cuando de la nada empezó a molestar a Himiko a enseñarle magia, por la filosofía del maestro y aunque a Tenko casi le diera un infarto, debió aceptar enseñar a un alma curiosa sobre la magia. Empezó por lo simple como la técnica de la cuchara y de la moneda, Kokichi le lloriqueó que eso lo sabía hacer hasta un niño de tres años y quería un reto, en ese lapso de tiempo se dio cuenta como el mentiroso es una esponja de conocimiento cuando se lo propone, se leyó un libro de más de más de 250 páginas en un día cuando a ella le tomo un mes.

En varias ocasiones el líder supremo se dormía en sus clases cuando el tema apenas empezaba a aburrirle o simplemente lo hacía para molestarla, ese es su estilo. Con ya lo aprendido en estas semanas y con la promesa de enseñarle magia de verdad tras el espectáculo de hoy donde le mostrará ser de confianza.

Al llegar a su camerino tras revisar todos objetos para las presentaciones de hoy, optaron por repasar los pasos a seguir aún con las protestas del chico uva.

"...entonces tu cerrarás la cortina mientras yo entro al agua y el reloj empieza a correr, luego—"

"Si, si, si, empiezo a actuar todo asustado a medida que se acaba el tiempo, las pirañas cae y tu escapas por la puerta secreta y boom, magia" interrumpió Kokichi mientras jugaba con dulce, claramente aburrido "vaya, eres tan molesta como una astilla en el pie Himiko-chan"

"Perdón por querer asegurar que el show más importante en años, debo hacerlo perfecto por si lo ve" Himiko de refería a su maestro desaparecido, muy seguramente vería este show para ver si mejoro sin su tutela, una vez vea lo genial que ella es, no dudara en regresar para hacer shows juntos.

"Si es tan importante para ti dejar de ser tan imbécil, muestra los nervios que retienes, ellos demuestran que tanto te importan sus estúpidos actos visuales" respondió Kokichi con fastidio mientras miraba al techo.

Himiko y muchos de sus compañeros ya se habían acostumbrados a recibir apoyo de Kokichi de esa forma, insultos con verdades escondidas y palabras de motivación, ojalá fuera más franco con su verdadero ser para ser todo más fácil. Él nunca es franco con sus emociones y nadie sabía la razón, sus motivos tendrá.

En un momento dado mientras Himiko se metalizaba, a Kokichi no se le ocurrió mejor idea para quitarle esos nervios que robarle sus sombrero y con una sonrisa sombría, hacerla correr por todo el backstage del teatro con tal de que moviera su flojo trasero y se motivará. De nada Kokichi se detiene en seco, Himiko ni tiempo tuvo para detenerse golpeándose la nariz contra la espalda del chico, tomo su sombrero mágico y estuvo a nada de gritarle.

"¿Kokichi...?" susurro al ver en la oscuridad el rostro serio de Kokichi, muy pocas veces podía ver al mentiroso y bromista chico con esa expresión. Le hizo la señal de que hiciera silencio mientras se acercaba a una puerta al fondo, abriéndola lentamente.

"...un muy buen trabajo en el escenario hoy querida Kotoko, todos te amaron en tu presentación de hoy" dijo un hombre gordo de traje "pero tienes un trabajo que hacer algo extra para nosotros"

"Apúrate Ren, ya quiero darle cariño en su jaulita con mi animal mientras la limpio con mi lengua"

"Lenguaje Ken, estamos frente a una niña inocente" el hombre gordo le sonrió de manera repulsiva a la niña mientras le acariciaba su mejilla "está bien Kotoko, seremos muy gentiles contigo, muy gentiles"

Kotoko no dejaba de temblar y lloriquear, forzando una pequeña sonrisa como su mama le dijo que debía hacer cuando conociera a estos señores. Los adultos son asquerosos, son demonios, nadie la podía salvar.

"¡Kokichi!" alguien grito desde la puerta, sólo vio como un chico de pelo morado tomaba una botella vacía de vodka y la usaba como arma para romperla en la cabeza del gordo, para después tomar a Kotoko de la mano y salir corriendo.

"E-espera—" Himiko siente como el otro hombre le toma fuertemente del brazo para evitar que escapara, entonces procedió a usar el arma mortal de una mujer contra un hombre, una buena patada en la entrepierna para liberarse y salir corriendo.

Y así rápidamente llegamos de regreso a nuestro punto de arranque, con los hombres a punto de atraparlos y violar a esta niña, nadie los podía ayudar ahora que todo mundo estaba de bobo con el concierto de Kaede, Sayaka y Ibuki. Fue cuando Himiko pensó rápido y lanzo discretamente una engrapadora que consiguió de la mesa y la tiro hacia una ventana, dándoles la oportunidad de moverse en la oscuridad y pasar a otra habitación.

"Tranquila, tranquila, no dejaremos que te toquen" consoló Himiko a Kotoko quien aún temblaba del miedo, pidiendo que también salvarán a su mama. Kokichi uso el clip que siempre cargaba en su bolsillo para abrir el seguro de una pequeña puerta.

"Escúchame bien niña, escóndete aquí y no le abras a nadie a menos que sepa esta clave" golpeo levemente la puerta cuatro veces "si te recoge una chica de pelo café largo y máscara de payaso, que sepas que es mi amiga y puedes confiar en ella"

"¿Pero y...mi mama?"

"Tranquila, ya estas segura con nosotros, sólo espera mientras este dúo de magos se encarga de los monstruos ¿ok?" un poco dudosa Kotoko acepto, cerrando la puerta lentamente, Himiko estaba perdida con eso de la chica de máscara de payaso, pero no era momento para parar y preguntarle a Kokichi.

"Himiko, sólo necesito que contestes esta pregunta rápidamente para saber cómo voy a actuar" Kokichi la miro a los ojos "¿confías en mí?"

Himiko agradeció a la oscuridad que pudiera ocultar su sonrojo, pero toda esta situación descabellada le había permitido ver un lado de Kokichi Ouma que no conocía. Que pregunta más tonta, ningún mago en la faz de la tierra no contrataría a un asistente si no confiera su vida y sus secretos.

"Si" contesto Himiko firmemente mientras tomaba su mano.

Ken y Ren estaban desesperado buscando a esos adolescentes que les pillaron en el peor momento, además de buscar su mina de oro en Kotoko, aquella niña de pelo rosado que despertaba sus pasiones más oscuras, mucho más que la propia madre que se hallaba rumbo a un motel con el jefe. No arrumarían estos.

"¡Ren!" su colega señalo como la adolescente de pelo rojo y uniforme de maga saltaba hacia una ventana con algo en sus manos, rompiendo el vidrio y cayendo al vacío. Cuando los dos observaron si ambas niñas habían cometido suicidio, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al no absolutamente nada en el suelo, se habían desvanecido como arte de magia.

"¡Maldición! ¡Búscalas animal"

"¡Si, Ren" Ken se fue corriendo hacia las escaleras para bajar a la planta principal y salir. Por su partes, el hombre gordo no tardo mucho tiempo en caminar hacia un cuarto con la luz prendida, donde vio a aquel chico de pelo morado sentado con una expresión de burla. De fondo alguien pequeño tapado en una manta, pero viéndose claramente ese adorno de pelo rosa con cuernos.

"Jamás pensé en conocer alguien más enfermo como un conocido que término enamorándose sexualmente de su hermana, y vengo aquí para encontrarme con un pedófilo, eso supera incluso mis estándares de maldad"

"Maldito mocoso, ahora que tú y tu novia nos descubrieron debemos eliminarlos de mapa"

"En primera, que asco, antes algo con una bolsa de papas antes que con ella, en segunda, no sabía que violarse niños es una forma de motivarlos a mejorar en el escenario. No creo que sea una técnica importada en Ucrania ¿o sí?"

"Kotoko no es ni será la última quien reciba cariño por nuestra parte, haremos lo necesario por mantener este secreto, y no tu ni nadie podrá pararnos" Ren le propino un fuerte puñetazo a Kokichi, quien se golpeó la cabeza con la orilla de una mesa, el pedófilo fue a agarrar a Kotoko, sólo para darse la sorpresa de que no es su dulce niña, si no un maniquí pequeño.

"Alto ahí" un adulto calvo y todavía más gordo atrapo e inmovilizo a Ren por detrás "¿está bien jefe?"

"Si Punk, sólo enséñale a nuestro invitado como metió la pata" respondió Kokichi con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar sangrando de la cabeza. De pronto la televisión de la habitación se prendé, mostrando el show de la academia, con el video y audio de lo que acaba de pasar.

"Ah, no sé qué piensen ustedes querido público, pero yo vi su error. Prepárense para la toma dos, corre..." la voz del teatro mostró el video que Kokichi firmo secretamente desde su teléfono, donde confesaba sus acciones pedofilias hacia Kotoko y el sometimiento de su madre y otros niños. Ken y su compañía estaban acabado.

Unos policías procedieron a entrar y arrestar a Ren para llevarlo con su cómplice quien también fue arrestado afuera del teatro. Mientras tanto, Himiko y la chica de pelo largo que Kokichi menciono de nombre Sweet abrazaban a Kotoko, quien varios minutos después puedo volver a abrazarse con su madre, libres de eso malvados demonios.

Himiko estaba sorprendida de las habilidades de planeación y visión a futuro de Kokichi, planeo todo desde el momento que se acercó a la puerta y su nivel de improvisación a medida que avanzaba el tiempo es casi de locura, por no mencionar la respuesta de su organización DICE a su llamada, fue otra chica de nombre Freak quien la salvo de la caída libre usando un colchón que encontró de utilería, además de Onion quien se encargó de mostrar el en vivo a la audiencia del trato. Sin olvidar al gran gordo calvo que atrapo al principal pedofilia.

Kokichi Ouma demostró esta noche ser el líder supremos definitivo.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Himiko tras ver como su asistente regresaba con una venda en la cabeza.

"Mejor que nunca, debes probar eso de golpearte con la cabeza, es súper relajante" respondió Kokichi con una gran sonrisa "como sea, el show debe continuar"

Kokichi y Himiko miraron al público, siendo Kotoko quien estaba en primera fila a petición de la maga, quería al menos sacarle una sonrisa con su magia. El dúo mágico de uvas y fresas consiguió sus dos objetivos esa noche, hacer que todo el auditorio se pusiera de pie para aplaudirles tras el final, pero lo más importante está en la primera fila.

Consiguieron que Kotoko Utsugi y su madre sonrieran de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Aunque sólo faltaba el toque final.

* * *

Tras el espectáculo de magia, Kotoko opto por tomar algo de aire fresco en el patio trasero del teatro mientras su madre habla con los policías, mirando una cicatriz que tenía en la mano, por pequeña que sea, le traía recuerdos malos de aquellos señores demonios, además de que no es para nada bonita.

"Hey, Kotoko" la pequeña miro como un grupo de tres chicas se acercaban junto con Maki, su auto proclamada hermana mayor tras varios meses donde cuidaba de ella y sus amigos en los talleres tras las clases. También venían Himiko, la pianista rubia y la albina que es maestra de arte de Jataro.

"Quédate quieta por un momento" dijo Kaede con una sonrisa mientas ayudaba a Angie con algo, Maki le tomaba la mano a la niña para que no se asustara mientras Himiko simplemente observaba. Al final de proceso creativo, la cicatriz en su mano se convirtió en el cuerpo de una linda mariposa rosada, más otros adorables animales pintadas en su rostro. Por los ojos iluminados de Kotoko, esto le fascino.

"Si, le gusto" celebraron Angie y Kaede.

"Por cierto Kotoko, este fue un regalo de..." Maki le susurro al oído quien había sido el responsable de tal acto de bondad, tras saberlo, Kotoko corrió a buscarlo, siendo seguida por Himiko quien también tenía curiosidad.

"Vaya Maki, jamás pensé que llegaría el día donde hablaras una cosa bien de el" comento Kaede.

"Créeme, yo estoy más sorprendida de hacerlos, aun así lo odio"

"Eso mismo dijiste cuando conociste a Kaito y ya llevan dos meses de novios" Maki se sonrojo y jugo con su coleta mientras susurraba si Kaede quería morir.

"Que divino, Atua también sabe que Kaede ya no es virgen gracias a Shuichi" ahora fue turno de Kaede de avergonzarse y reclamarle a Angie por revelar sus secreto más oscuro. Que trío de amigas tan especial.

Por otro lado, Kokichi caminaba por un pequeño callejón mientras les daba instrucciones a sus subordinados de que hacer ahora que el peligro había pasado, tal vez les dé una recompensa mañana, bah, si es su trabajo.

"¡Hermano Kokichi!" volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, hace mucho que no escuchaba esas dos palabras juntas, pero sólo es la niña de pelo rosado y la maga plana y fea.

"Oh, eres tú enana ¿por qué llevas puestos esas pinturas tan horrendas en la cara?" pregunto de forma burlona.

"Ya me lo contó la hermana Maki, tu fuiste quien le pidió a Angie y Kaede hacer esto para mi"

"Esas perras, les dije claramente que no te dijeran que yo pedí ese favor" Kokichi volteo la mirada molesto con las chicas por exponerlo ante Kotoko y Himiko, su reputación de hijo de puta mentiroso se fue por el caño.

"Hey, Kokichi" empezó a hablar Himiko "¿cómo sabías que esa cicatriz ponía a Kotoko triste?"

Kokichi la miro seriamente por unos segundos, para luego empezar a desabrochar su camisa y quitarse. Himiko le tapo los ojos a Kotoko mientras le gritaba sonrojada que rayos estaba haciendo desnudándose, reclamos que murieron al ver tales cicatrices en la espalda del líder supremo.

"Sólo digamos que puedo enfatizar con Kotoko-chan en ello" comento Kokichi "sólo digamos que mi madre fue una santa conmigo y con mi hermano mayor, ella me enseñó a ser un cabron"

Ignorando las burlas que le ponía a la situación, ahora la maga entendía por qué la reacción de Kokichi antes, quería evitar que Kotoko sufriera el un destino similar al suyo. En verdad había mucho que aún desconocían del líder supremo y su pasado, como saber que fue de su familia.

"Bueno, no tiene un pasado trágico como el suyo pero..." Himiko mostró sus cicatrices en su brazo derecho "me los hice practicando con espadas mis actos de magia, pero el maestro me dijo algo importante. Las cicatrices no son de todo males, simbolizan que sobreviviste y aprendiste de ello"

"Whoa Himiko-chan, jamás pensé que pusieras llegar a ser alguien tan profunda, lástima que ello no pueda hacerte crecer los pechos"

"¿¡Que dijiste?!"

Antes de comenzar otra discusión, Kotoko los abrazo a los dos con fuerza, con sollozos que contenía.

"Gracias...me siento protegida ahora al tener dos hermanos mayores con quienes contar" ambos miraron a Kotoko con sorpresa, más por parte de Kokichi.

"¿Hermano mayor...?" un par de segundos después sonrió orgullosamente "ahora que soy tu hermano mayor deberás escuchar todas mis demandas"

"¡No seas una mala influencia para Kotoko!" Himiko le dio una patada en la espinilla a Kokichi para que se calmara, teniendo de fondo las risitas de la niña peli rosada, los roles ya se estaban definiendo en esta familia. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus hermanos mayores en señal de agradecimiento por salvar.

"Kokichi es nuestro héroe ¿no?" pregunto Kotoko con una pequeña sonrisa a Himiko, quien se sorprendió por la pregunta. Observo a Kokichi de lejos, como peleaba con Kaito y Kiibo por cualquier tontería, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

"Si, es nuestro malvado héroe"

Ahora para Kotoko, sólo faltaba esperar el momento en que sus hermanos mayores confesarán su evidente amor y salgan como novios. Escribiendo varias cartas a la cigüeña para que les traigan sus bebés.

**La maga y el antihéroe, un cuento que en definitiva leería.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Apenas pude subir esto con el asco de internet que tengo aquí, aviso que muy probablemente el ultimo día lo suba hasta el martes por el factor antes mencionado. Un saludo y gracias por leer.**


	8. Dia 8: Año nuevo

**Dia 8: Feliz año nuevo** (**Dia libre)**

.

"¡Adiós Himiko! Prometo marcarte ni bien el avión aterrice en América"

Himiko movía su mano de forma pasiva mientras se despedía de Tenko en la puerta de su dormitorio, ya casi todos se habían ido para aprovechar la semana de vacaciones de fin de año, su mejor amiga iba a Alaska para volver a conectar con maestro y pasar tiempo de calidad juntos, el único hombre que Tenko no le desea ningún mal. Incluso Ryoma acepto ir con Rantaro y Tsumugi a una aldea a las afueras de Nagasaki, y ella varada aquí sola pues sus planes se cancelaron con su familia por temas de dinero. Una lástima pero no quería comprometer el estado financiero de su familia por un capricho semanal.

Lo único que tenía para recordarlos en estas fechas, es amuleto familiar de la suerte que siempre llevaba amarrado en la zona de la muñeca.

El frío la hace aún más perezosa de lo usual, quedarse en la cama con la calefacción a una temperatura agradable mientras jugaba con Shiro, además de practicar diferentes hechizo para su encuentro con su maestro en octubre para cuando la ayudara con el examen de talento.

Nada la separaría de su amada pereza.

"¡Vámonos Himiko-chan!" cuando ya estaba a punto de tirarse en el sofá de la sala común a ver televisión, alguien la jalo por detrás de su blusa. Kokichi le sonreía con inocencia vestido de forma casual.

"¿¡Que haces?!" le recrimino mientras trataba de liberarse inútilmente del agarre del líder supremo.

"Pues vamos a divertimos tontita, yo insisto en dejarte aquí sola pudriendo tu alma en la pereza, sin embargo Kaede no dejo de molestar con invitarte a ir con nosotros"

"En palabras más simples, queremos invitarte a nuestra reunión en la playa con nosotros, para que no te quedes sola" Kaede apareció detrás de ellas con su típica sonrisa de niña buena, alejando un poco a Kokichi pues conocía lo que era capaz.

"Gracias por la oferta, pero—

"Vamos Himiko, anímate, siempre existe espacio para una más en mi nave" Kaito la interrumpió tratando de convencerla, teniendo de detrás a Maki y Shuichi, si lo veía juntos a los cuatro ¿pero con Kokichi? Algo debió haber pasado para permitir tal unión.

"Nyeh...aún si quisiera tendría que hacer mi maleta" si, esto sería la base para su excusa de no ir

"Tu no lo hiciste" de la nada, Kokichi estaba sentado sobre una maleta rosa, la maleta de Himiko "pero yo me tome la molestia de hacerla por ti"

"¿¡Cómo entraste a mi habitación?!"

"Forcé la cerradura" respondió Kokichi como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Te odio" al no tener la paciencia de soportar la terquedad de Kaede y Kaito, acepto ir con ellos a su viaje de una semana a la playa, sería una buena oportunidad de socializar con otros de sus compañeros además de Tenko y Angie. Lo único malo sería soportar a Kokichi, vaya fin de año más problemático iba a tener.

Durante el viaje rumbo a un pequeño pueblo en la costa de nombre Owase, donde Kaito insistió en conducir las cuatro horas en carretera, Himiko cayo dormida apenas el auto se puso en movimiento en la carretera, ella es el tipo de personas que prefiere dormir lo máximo posible en el camino con tal de no aburrirse, aunque tener a Kokichi preguntando cientos de veces en voz alta cuanto saltaba lo hizo menos placentero la siesta. Llegaron a un pequeño poblado en el camino donde pararían a cargar gasolina y mover un poco las piernas de tanto tiempo estar sentado

El frío no estaba tan mal como el viejo hombre del clima decía en las noticias de ayer, es agradable estar afuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. Himiko se perdía en su mar de pensamientos sin muchas ganas de moverse, de la nada, un frío metálico la golpea en la zona de su mejilla izquierda, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco y grito.

"Vaya, voy a hacer esto más seguido con tal de escuchar ese patético grito" Kokichi aparto la lata de refresco de la mejilla de la maga antes de entregársela, un refresco de coco, casualmente el sabor que menos le gustaba. Solamente le dio un pequeño sorbo para quitarse la sed.

"Espero que el viaje no se te haga tan largo Himiko, te prometo que todo valdrá la pena cuando lleguemos"

"Nyeh...gracias Kaede, aunque si accidentalmente olvidáramos a Kokichi en este lugar, estaría más feliz"

"Apoyo esa idea" Maki susurro mirando a otro lado con los brazos cruzados, es de conocimiento popular el desagrado entre la cuidadora y el líder supremo desde el primer día de clases, llegando a incluso confrontaciones físicas que hicieron eco en la academia.

"¡No! ¡Saihara-chan! ¡Estas dos feas me quieren abandonar como perro faldero"

"Ya, ya, sólo fue una broma Kokichi" Shuichi fue el único que de alguna manera logro acercarse un poco más que el resto al líder supremo, ignorando el hecho de que bromeo con matar al detective por saber el secreto de su organización. La paciencia de Shuichi para ser amigo de todos en la clase es de respetar, sobresaliendo su especial admiración hacia Kaito.

"Hey, deja a mi colega en paz de una vez" exclamo Kaito, tratando de separar a Kokichi de su agarre, pero el chico uva parecía estar pegado como chicle masticado al zapato. Los tres chicos tropezaron y cayeron sobre un charco de agua, en una posición que dejaba un poco a la imaginación.

"¡Así que Kaede es ese tipo de chica?" Himiko sonrió un poco al ver el rostro sonrojado de Kaede al ver a los chicos mojados, seguro estaba pensando en escenas yaoi con esos tres. Maki se cubrió la boca para que nadie notara que tal acto de estupidez varonil le causo gracia.

"Genial ¡muchas gracias Kokichi!"

"Deja de gritarme en la cara marmota espacial, al menos yo pise mierda de perro con mi zapato"

"¡Mentiroso!" Kaito sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás, Shuichi le señalaba hacia sus zapatos con la nariz tapada, efectivamente, el gran Kaito Momota, emisario de las estrellas había sido humillado enfrente de su discípulo e interés amoroso. Las risas descontroladas de Kokichi no ayudaban en nada.

Himiko suspiro un poco, dejando salir un poco de humo de entre sus labios. Al menos está valiendo la pena haber dejado su cama para venir.

El viaje continuo sin problemas tras el incidente de la mierda de perro, llegando por fin al hotel del pueblo, un lugar con aspecto humilde pero algo de tecnología para ofrecer una mejor estancia a sus clientes. Mañana por la noche sería el evento tradicional de fin de año, donde gente de la región venía a despedir el año viejo y dar la bienvenida al nuevo, por lo que se esperaba mucha gente.

"Déjalo todo a la cuenta de DICE, Yotsuba-chan"

"Como usted ordene, maestro Kokichi"

Los demás aún no podían creerse que la organización secreta de Kokichi en verdad existiera, además de tener tanto capital que podías hacer una comparación con los yakuza liderados por Fuyuhiko y poca diferencia encontrarías. Por supuesto Kokichi fanfarroneo de pagar todos los gastos y que debían obedecer sus demandas.

"¿Quieres morir?" Maki tomo a Kokichi del cuello con una mirada asesina, todo mientras Kaede tranquilizaba a la empleada de que esto es normal entre ellos.

Himiko observo su habitación compartida con las chicas con cierto asombro, una típica habitación japonesa con camas de piso y una bonita vista del pueblo, no hay camas pero esto se ve muy cómodo para dormir, tal vez si finge caer dormida podría no hacer nada hasta la noche.

"Vamos Maki, lleva a Himiko y nos vemos con los chicos en la piscina"

Maki entro a la habitación tras escuchar las palabras de Kaede, viendo con seriedad a la supuesta dormirte Himiko, simplemente tomo una fresa del plato de frutas de bienvenidos y la coloco cerca de la nariz de la maga. Cuando Himiko salto de la cama para comerse la fresa, se congeló al notar que había caído en la trampa, siendo arrastrada por Maki al punto de reunión.

Misión fallida.

De alguna forma, se dejó convencer de ir a una piscina a climatizada para ir a nadar, pues ni de chiste irían a la playa con este frío. Le dio miedo cuando vio que en su maleta estaban su bañador blanco como su yukata rosa para mañana, Kokichi es un pervertido por hurgar entre su ropa privada, ya le prepararía una maldición para transformarlo en cucaracha por el resto de la eternidad, con la bendición de Atua por supuesto.

Su autoestima no mejoro al ver a Kaede y Maki en su trajes de baños enseñando lo desarrolladas que estaban, por reflejo llevo sus manos a la zona de su pecho, sería un desperdicio de mana hacerlos crecer cuando había otras cosas de que preocuparse.

"Vamos Maki, juguemos un poco en el agua"

"N-no seas tan infantil Kaede"

Kaito y Shuichi se quedaron al pie de la piscina, mirando embobados a las chicas jugar con una pelota inflable, dejando que sus mentes se enfocaran en ciertas partes que despertaban su instinto masculino.

"¿Ustedes sabían que Kaede y Maki son lesbianas que se aman en secreto?" Kokichi apareció entre ellos con una sonrisa casual, como si fuera bastante obvio.

"Oye, no digas eso de ellas"

"¿Eh? Kaito, no me lo creo" Kokichi adquirió un rostro de susto "¿eres homofóbico?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Kaito relájate, es una forma en la cual Kokichi nos quiere molestar otra vez" de nueva cuenta, la voz de la razón en forma de Shuichi hace su aparición.

"Nishishi, por supuesto Saihara-chan, no es como si Kaede y Maki profundizaron su amistad en tan poco tiempo, siendo la típica pareja de chica positiva y alegre con la chica depresiva y emo" comento Kokichi "sólo mírenlas ahora, Kaede abrazado a Maki sin su consentimiento, miren imbéciles como sus pechos se—"

"¡Cállate!" Shuichi y Kaito le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pobre mentiroso, sonrojados completamente. Maki les invito a jugar en la piscina y que dejarán en la soledad a Kokichi como castigo.

"Nishishi, sus hormonas deben estar al tope el día de hoy" susurro para sí mismo el chico uva.

"Eres de lo peor, te mandaría al infierno si tuviera el poder suficiente"

Kokichi volteo hacia atrás, viendo a Himiko sentada sola debajo de una sombrilla, sabiendo de antemano que la maga no sabía cómo nadar en piscinas tan profundas por miedo a ahogarse, pero actuaba como si fuera un cero a la izquierda con los demás. No la culpaba, en ocasiones también sentía algo así.

"¿Que? ¿Acaso ya caíste enamorado de mi por mi belleza natural?" pregunto Himiko con una sonrisa burlona, tapando su pecho en caso que estuviera viendo esa zona prohibida para los chicos.

"Jamás, sólo que aún no me término de creer que exista una chica tan fea como tú" Kokichi le trato de tomar de la mano "deja de ser tan floja y juguemos un rato en la caja de arena"

Himiko aparto su mano, molesta.

"No me toques insensible, además la caja de arena es para niños pequeños" Kokichi la miro con sorpresa por un segundo, para luego sonreír burlonamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Es tu pérdida Himiko, sólo recuerda que venimos a hacer memorias todos juntos, pero eres bienvenida a ser la amargada del grupo y aislarte otra vez"

Himiko lo medito un poco, le prometió a Tenko ser un poco más sociable, y este grupo de amigos se veía confiable para hacerlo, debía tomar la iniciativa. No es como si la sonrisa de Kokichi le pareció linda ni nada, va con él porque no tiene otra opción.

"Di algo y prendo tu short en fuego" tras su amenaza, ambos empezaron a construir un castillo de arena mientras el resto jugaba diversos juegos en el agua. Al final, Himiko nunca comprendió como rayos término abrazada a Kokichi para que la enseñara a nadar, a claro, el mismo la empujo y salto con ella para evitar morir asesinado por Maki. Un gran amigo y compañero de clase.

Tras disfrutar de piscina y tomarse una selfie por instancia de Kaede, donde Kokichi le tapa parte de la cara a Himiko con su seña de amor y paz, pero no se podía quejar pues sólo el cabello de Kaito es evidencia de que estaba en esa foto. Las chicas se fueron por su camino mientras los chicos organizaban su noche, una pequeña ronda de sake ligero para despedir este año entre amigos, las botellas ya habían sido compradas y reservadas en el cuarto común, que las chicas platiquen de chisme todo lo que quieran, es hora que el trío—

"¿¡Quien le dejo a las chicas todo el sake?!

Los chicos veían pálidos las botellas vacías de sake, las chicas ya tenían sus yukatas rosas puestas, estaban evidentemente borrachas.

"¡Más sake! ¿¡Que tiene que hacer una mujer aquí para conseguir sake?!" grito Kaede con un gran enfado.

"Kaede, no me grites" más extraño aún es ver a Maki llorando sin controlo.

"¡Nyeh! ¡Esto es tan divertido! ¡Juguemos un poco" la cereza en el pastel es ver a Himiko riéndose y llena de energía, moviendo su pequeño vaso con sake

"¡Señorita! ¿¡Porqué dejo el sake—¡Ah!" en pleno reclamo, una botella vacía impacto contra la cabeza de Kaito, literalmente podían ver fuego detrás de la figura de Kaede.

"A callar Kaito, ve aquí y bebe conmigo, trae algo de comer mientras estas parado ¡ahora!"

"Demonios, jamás pensé que la linda Kaede se convirtiera en un demonio—" otra botella voladora impacto contra el cráneo del pobre astronauta, dejando sorprendidos a Kokichi y Kaito por tal brutalidad.

"No es gusto, Kaito es mío, él me pertenece" lloriqueo Maki mientras evitaba que Kaede matara a su amado a botellazos.

"Venga, hasta Maki esta borracha" Kokichi sintió como algo lo está mirando debajo suyo "¿¡Himiko?!"

La pequeña maga esta tumbada boca arriba, mirando fijamente a Kokichi haciendo un ruido extraño, hasta que sonrió enamorada.

"Ah, tengo dos Kokichi's para mi sola, que feliz soy" esta Himiko le está perturbando profundamente "ten, una uva, di ahh"

"¡Eso no va para nada con tu actitud para nada Himiko!" grito Kokichi molesto, todo ese dinero perdido por culpa de un descuido, alguien va a tener que pagar por esos fondos. Calma Kokichi, busca tu cámara y graba estos momentos ridículos de todos para desquitarse.

Como por ejemplo Himiko llorando en una esquina por haberle gritado, sí, eso un buen...¿espera que?

"Estas enojado conmigo..." susurro Himiko

"¿Eh?"

"¿Estas enojado conmigo Kokichi? Sólo quería darte de comer una deliciosa uva...uva"

"O-oye, no estoy enojado"

"Entonces haces caricias como si fuera una gatita"

A Kokichi ya le empezaba a temblar la ceja, con tal de no verla llorar, empezó a acariciar su cabeza como lo haría con su mascota, no sabía que era peor, si los sonidos porno que hacía, o el hecho de estarlo haciendo, sometido por una borracha, suerte que los otros tiene problemas peores.

Kaito está siendo aplastado por Maki mientras le daba un abrazo de oso, llorando desconsoladamente mientras le repetía como grabadora vieja que lo amaba. Por otra parte, Shuichi está siendo sometido peor que un esclavo africano por parte de su amada Kaede, un poco más y casi tenemos un homicidio en el hotel por una pianista borracha.

Kokichi estaba tan centrado en el desastre enfrente suyo, que jamás sintió como algo se subía por su, escuchando un ligero susurro en su oído, como si fuera puesto en alguna especie de hechizo.

"Cárgame" Himiko estaba colgada de la espalda de Kokichi como si fuera koala, lo que faltaba

"Ni de coña"

"Tengo ganas de ir al baño, pero me puedo hacer sobre ti si quieres"

"¡Maldita sea!" sin más opciones para evitar ser un baño portátil para la maga borracha, Kokichi corre a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hotel rumbo al baño, vaya infierno de noche se está convirtiendo por culpa de chicas borrachas.

"La espada de Kokichi, es cálida"

"Ah sí, son las llamas de mi alma malvada ardiendo de rabia"

Tras la accidentada ida al baño, Kokichi opto por ir a las aguas termales para descansar su cuerpo por un momento, tuvo fortuna por escapar de ese cuarto con esa Kaede salvaje, recordara a sus amigos por su gran sacrificio para salvarlo. Por otro lado, trataba de razonar porque su cerebro se apagó cuando vio de esa forma a Himiko, hubiera aprovechado la situación de diferentes maneras con un mejor resultado, maldita sea, esa chica le está causando muchos problemas desde que la conoció.

Kokichi

Sólo es una chica con labios horrendos y extraños, para nada bonita, plana, sin nada más que ofrecer además de pereza y efectos visuales baratos que hasta un niño de cinco años puede aprender, cobarde, manipulable, con dificultad para expresar sus propias emociones, llorona, esas son todas sus verdades, de ninguna manera él se mentía a su mismo, no—

"¡Kokichi!" levantó a vista, viendo aquellos ojos marrón rojizo causantes todo este conflicto muy de cerca "hasta que por fin levantas la vista"

Fue en ese momento que su cerebro capto la magnitud de esta situación, Himiko está en unas aguas termales borracha, desnuda, y totalmente solos, maldición, debió asegurarse que estuviera completamente dormida.

"¡Kokichi!" Himiko lo tacleo con un grito de felicidad, dejándolo atrapado entra la pared de madera y el cuerpo de la chica "te amo"

"H-Himiko, no digas tonterías..."

"Lo digo enserio, te amo, te amo, te amo" Himiko grito varias veces en forma de puchero, hasta que pego su rostro al cuello de Kokichi de golpe "lo siento si no soy honesta"

Kokichi no dijo nada, luchado contra estos impulsos primitivos y para saber a qué se refería, los niños y los borrachos son los únicos seres humanos de los que puedes sacar una verdad completa.

"Se que me cuesta expresarme ante los demás, que desde que nos conocimos actuaba como una especie de piedra sin emociones, pero tú y Tenko me ayudaron mucho en trabajar en ello, por eso busco hacerlos felices a ambos...sólo que no tengo estos sentimientos por Tenko como los tengo por ti. No mereces estar sólo para siempre Kokichi, por favor déjame estar a tu lado, no quiero perder a alguien más"

Kokichi no se movió en lo absoluto por varios minutos, ni quiera al sentir esa sensación de agua en su cuello, o cuando confirmo que por fin había caído dormida. Si en verdad podía ser honesto con sus sentimientos ahora que nadie lo veía, sería ahora, siendo alguien tan malo que robo algo preciso de Himiko en aquel estado.

Su primer beso

Al día siguiente, las chicas no recordaban que paso anoche tras simplemente hacer un brindis, o porque los chicos estaban tan asustados de ellas, pero eso lo descubrirán otro día pues hoy es el último día del año y debían arreglarse para ir al festival de pueblo en ropa tradicional japonesa. Los chicos las esperarían en la entrada pues tardarían un poco más en cambiarse.

"Hey, Himiko"

"¿Que pasa Kaede?"

"Te ves un poco más feliz de lo usual desde que Kokichi te llevo al baño anoche cargándote en su espalda"

"¿Me cargo?"

"¿Huh? ¿No lo recuerdas? Es de lo poco que pude recordé de anoche

"¿¡Espera?! ¿¡Kokichi?!" grito Himiko sorprendía, levantándose de la silla donde estaba, más nerviosa por la sonrisa pícara de la pianista.

"¿Te sonrojas ahora? Pero si tú y Kokichi..."

"Se gustan mutuamente" Maki término la oración ante la tardanza de su mejor amiga. A ella no le afectaba en nada que el gremlin mentiroso y Himiko se juntarán, sólo actuaría si es que ese bastardo se pasa con ella.

"¡No me gusta Kokichi de esa forma! ¡Y es molesto que siempre busque descargar sus bromas en mí!" exclamo Himiko sonrojada "incluso busco vengarme de el con una broma que estoy preparando con mi magia"

"¿Así que venganza? Si necesitas ayuda con eso, por favor déjame participar en tu plan" pidió Maki con calma, vaya que quería ver a Kokichi sufrir.

"Lo haré cuando dejes de insinuar esas cosas, es como si yo dijera que te gusta Kaito"

"Pero si me gusta Kaito" Maki confeso como si no fuera la gran cosa.

"Y yo estoy enamorada de Shuichi desde la primera semana de clases" ahora Kaede confesaba sus sentimientos por el detective "Himiko, sé que es difícil para alguien como tu hacer eso, pero siempre es mejor abrir tu corazón ante el amor"

Himiko no dijo nada más, simplemente tomo sus cosas y salió del cuarto en completo silencio, gracias a ellas ahora su mente esta peor que en la mañana, ojalá en el festival todo vaya genial y se olvide de todas esas cosas de su amor por Kokichi, es muy temprano para definir eso ahora.

Como se previó con anterioridad, el pueblo está repleto de personas vestidas de ropas antiguas japonesas, con diferentes puestos de comida y juegos para que la gente se divirtiera un poco antes del gran final con fuegos artificiales para recibir el nuevo año. El grupo se reunión en el monumento en el centro de la ciudad para empezar a explotar la zona.

"Vamos Saihara, quiero probar las manzanas acarameladas contigo" Kaede tomo el brazo de Shuichi como si fuera una niña pequeña con su madre, a lo que el chico no pudo negarse ante tal petición.

"¿Quieres ver a los samuráis en la sur? Escuchen que hacen un buen espectáculo de espadas" Maki suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa, ya esperaba esa petición de su infantil Kaito, aunque le incomodaba ver espadas en combate por su pasado, haría una excepción por él.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Himiko se dio cuenta que estaba a solas con Kokichi entre un mar de gente, quien por cierto vestía una yukata de color morado y opto por usar una pequeña cola de caballo por algún motivo en especial. Por el miedo a perderse de sus amigos entre tanta gente, instintivamente tomo a Kokichi por la ropa, quien por supuesto no noto esto y sonrió de manera burlona.

"Ahh ¿estas asustada gatita?" Himiko inflo sus mejillas molesta, pero no dijo y simplemente se dejó llevar a donde sea que Kokichi quiera ir. Terminaron entrando a un puesto de juegos, donde pescabas pequeños peces dorados con una red especial.

"Ya verás Kokichi, usare mi encanto de fortaleza para la red y pescare muchos peces" declaro la maga confiada tras murmurar varias palabras extrañas, aunque al final la red se terminó rompiendo, tratando apenas de levantar el primer pez. A lo cual Kokichi estallo en carcajadas.

"¡No puedo creer que seas tan mala en esto! Aunque no te culpo" Kokichi le tomo de la muñeca y con otra red en mano "mira tonta, el truco es sacarlo con poca fuerza para que no se rompa por el peso del pez, mueve la mano así"

Lograron tomar algunos peces al final, pero optaron por no tomarlos por las restricciones que tenía la academia con los animales, siendo Himiko y Gundam exentos de esta regla porque forman parte de la formación regular de sus respectivos talentos. Kokichi también amenazo al dueño del local de no denunciarlo a la policía por amañar las redes para que muy pocos ganaran, dinero fácil para ir a comer algo de comida.

Nadie contestaba sus teléfonos por el ruido, de seguro los otros estaban ocupados en sus relaciones para contestar a los otros, por lo que estaban varados hasta la madrugada juntos. Fue una buena idea venir aquí después de todo.

"¡Oh!" Himiko sintió un fuerte dolor en su pie, otra persona entre la multitud grito una disculpa.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Kokichi con cansancio.

"Alguien me piso el pie" respondió Himiko con dolor. Kokichi hizo una nota mental de llamar a Freak para rastrear con las cámaras de segura al desgraciado eso y fabricar una escena de suicidio por medio de sepuku*, la llevo a una esquina para revisar el moretón en el pie, debió ser un gordo quien la piso por tal daño.

"Esto va arder un poco" Kokichi saco un vendaje de su ropa y empezó a trabajar "cuando eres líder de una banda de idiotas que lo arruinan, debes aprender a ser un todólogo de la vida y estar preparado"

Le respondió la pregunta antes de poder hacérsela, por algo Kokichi puede leer tan rápido a las personas "gracias" agradeció Himiko con algo de pena.

"Mierda, la ruta está cerrada e ir contra la corriente de gente es una mala idea, debemos tomar el camino que atraviesa el pequeño bosque" Kokichi hizo una de sus típicas caras macabras "donde los fantasmas cazaran nuestras almas"

"Por favor, deje de ser una niña hace mucho tiempo, sólo acabemos con esto" Himiko empezó a caminar lentamente para no forzar su herida, sin embargo su temblor evidenciaba su miedo por entrar al camino oscuro. Obviamente el bromista iba a sacar provecho de ello.

Es difícil saber si la mente le está jugando una mala pasada al sobre pensar en fantasma u objetos malditos, pero Himiko está segura de que este bosque no lucía tan aterrador en la mañana como lucía ahora en la oscuridad, cualquier ruido la ponía paranoica sobre avanzar o no. Lo peor es que apenas se percató que Kokichi no estaba por ningún lado, que su amuleto de la suerte la proteja.

"¡Ahh!" ambos gritos se escucharon por la zona, el de Himiko por el susto y el de Kokichi con máscara de payaso aterrador para asustarla. La maga lo empujo para alejarlo de ella, apenas fue en un segundo donde todo paso.

Kokichi dio un paso en falso para atrás, una pequeña parte del terreno cedió ante el peso del chico para caer en una caída que estaba escondida entre la vegetación. Himiko reacciono extendido su mano hacia él, la distancia es mínima pero no lo iba alcanzar, Kokichi pudo agarrarse del amuleto amarrado en la muñeca de la chica, por lo cual pudo regresar a tierra firme con Himiko sobre él.

"No estas asustados ¿oh si, gatito?" hablo Himiko entre respiraciones con una pequeña sonrisa, observando que Kokichi todavía no salía de su shock de poder morir de forma tan impredecible.

"Gr-gracias" fue lo único que pudo decir, desviando la mirada para que no lo viera en estado tan patético. Aceptando la mano para levantarse y mirar esa nueva vista hacia el pueblo, una explosión ilumino el cielo, los fuegos artificial empezaron la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo.

Diez.

"Vaya forma de terminar el año, me hace recordar que debo vivir una buena vida" dijo Himiko mirando al cielo

Nueve

"En ese caso no deberías guardar secretos, ayer descubrí porque no querías que Tenko te acariciara en público, porque haces sonidos extraños" agrego Kokichi con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡¿Nyeh?!" en ese momento Himiko se dio cuenta que la borrachera de anoche dejo sus secuelas.

Ocho

"Te lo compensare" Kokichi miro a los ojos serios "te voy a contar un secreto mío"

Siete

"¿Como sé que no es una mentira?"

"Mhh, nadie miente segundos antes del año nuevo, sabes que trae muy mala suerte tontita"

Seis

"Muy bien, te escucho" Himiko dejo que Kokichi se acercara a su oído, aunque le daba pena tanta cercanía de parte del chico"

Cinco

"Es una bonita vista, me alegro de venir contigo aquí" dijo Kaede con una gran sonrisa, sostenido la mano de Shuichi.

"Yo también Kaede, yo también" respondió Shuichi con la misma sonrisa.

Cuatro

"Feliz año" Kaede le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shuichi, lo cual de la nada calentó el ambiente para el detective.

Tres

"Tal vez esto no fue tan malo después de todo" dijo Maki, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kaito, quien río feliz.

"Te dije, Kaito jamás te defrauda Harumaki"

Dos

"Feliz año" con toda la fuerza de volutas, Maki le dio un beso a Kaito en los labios.

Uno

Kokichi por fin hablo "Te amo Himiko Yumeno, y ayer durante tu borrachera no sólo te vi desnuda y te robe tu primer beso. También sé que me amas"

Cero

¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ante la cara roja de Himiko, Kokichi le dio un beso en la frente, para luego sonreírle.

"Por supuesto que eso es una mentira"

Lo que no es una mentira, es que en ningún momento ambos soltaron el lazo del amuleto, y según la tradición japonesa de la región, significa que tarde o temprano, los que expresaron un sentimiento de amor mutuo serán feliz para toda la eternidad.

Tendrán mucho que hablar en el camino de regreso. Feliz año 2020

Atentamente: Kokichi Ouma, Himiko Yumeno y el resto de la clase V3

.

.

**A/N Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta semana Oumeno, siento por la tardanza del ultimo día, solo quería que la fecha fuera especial. En verdad lo aprecio, los mejores deseos para este año 2020.**

**Por cierto, me sorprendieron con superar las 200 lecturas de un ship tan odiado como este y sin ningún mensaje de odio, ojalá hubiera más gente, tanto en ingles como en español que se animaran a hacer contenido. Posiblemente actualice Uvas y Cerezas a finales de enero, debo checar mi agenda, una vez más, gracias. Kuna fuera :)**


	9. Fin de semana Oumeno

**Sábado: Mascaras**

"Estoy en posición, quien haga algo estúpido será objetivo de cualquier broma pesada por el resto del año. Sin restricciones "

Kokichi Ouma observo desde la parte trasera el hermoso castillo escocés, sedé de una de las fiestas de la alta sociedad mundial en este año tan divertido que es el 2020, una sociedad a la cual los imbéciles denominan Iluminatis, entre más mierda de conspiración. Hoy es un gran día para su organización criminal, un evento donde presentarían "el sol de platino" una joya encontrada una mina perdida del sur de África, cuantas operaciones y potenciales bromas a gran escala podrían hacer por el restos de sus vidas con un buen negocio con el bastardo de Shobai Hashimoto, su colega personal en el mercado negro.

Kokichi sonrió por ese recuerdo con su agente de negocios, una persona divertida, regresando a la actualidad, todo debería ir bien con Onion en control de la tecnología y esas mierdas de hackers, Yuna y Ruby como apoyo en cubierto dentro, y por último la vía de escape con el gordo de Redt. Vestido con un traje blanco con corbata de cuadros de ajedrez y camisa negra, se colocó su característica máscara completa de payaso, siguiendo los parámetros de la divina comedia que tanto le gustaba, un rostro feliz con una lagrima purpura debajo del ojo izquierdo.

DICE es un caos dentro y fuera del escenario, un día podían estar jodiendo con la gente de PETA mandando fotos de la cacería de focas en Canadá, y otro haciendo un negocio turbio en algún barril bajo de Pakistán, desde que se graduó de aquella academia, sabía que este sería el futuro de su familia. La vida es corta, debes aprovecharla al máximo.

Él no es más que un punto más en la fiesta de alta clase, donde por tradición los invitados deben usar una máscara que cubra todo su rostro para mantener el aura de la celebración, un lugar donde hasta las cucharas son de oro de alta calidad junto con bebidas que superan los siete dígitos en costos, y en libras esterlinas. Tenía que admitir que es muy tentador hacer un caos con toda esta gente tan hipócrita, pero el precio valía la maldita pena, sólo debía manejar su personaje silencioso.

"Yuna aquí" hablo su colega por un micrófono oculto en su oído "no falta mucho para la presentación, espero hayan hecho su parte, me refiero al nerd cabeza de papa."

"¡Lastimas mis sentimientos! Te recuerdo que aún estoy enojado por lo que le hiciste a Blue."

"¡Era un puto pastelillo del año pasado con una sonrisa falsa! Deja las mierdas para después, Onion."

"Uhh...salida sur despejada, y al parecer el mapa que nos compartió aquel hombre irlandés es correcto, tenemos varias opciones de escape."

"Gracias por ser la voz de la razón, Ruby-chan. Yuna y Onion, estoy muy seguro de que no quieren darle de comer a Monokuma ¿O sí?" silencio tras la palabras del líder, seguido con una disculpa de ambos, claro, nadie quiere lidiar con la mascota de la organización después de lo que le hizo a aquella oveja, el becario termino en el maniaco tras limpiar el desastre. Meh, él había visto cosas peores hechas por un oso salvaje, aun así todos respetaban a Monokuma.

El aburrido discursó político empezó como siempre en estas fiestas, harto de escuchar la misma patética mentira en diferentes idiomas, Kokichi fue al balcón a disfrutar de una buena vista, algo que sea natural y autentico. Levantó un poco su máscara para tomar un trago de Vodka ucraniano, recomendado por un contacto de aquellos lados, con función de calmar un poco los nervios traicioneros que podían traicionarlo en cualquier momento, parte de la desventaja de ser humano.

Escucho un ligero sonido de cristal cerca suyo, al parecer tenía compañía. Una chica unos centímetros más baja que el con un vestido elegante de color salmón, dejando sus hombros y cuello expuesto para dejar a la vista esa piel blanca, destacando ese pelo corto rojizo con la máscara de búho blanco, además de esos diamantes en su collar. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para el espectáculo, podría divertirse con ella un poco, por lo que se sentó en la orilla del mirador, jugando con la muerte y la gravedad.

"Debes estar borracho para hacer eso" hablo la mujer con un tono algo apagado.

"Nishishi, estoy borracho porque mis padres me sacaron a patadas de casa, aunque eso es una mentira" dijo Kokichi con un tono más alegre.

"Nyeh, tu sola presencia me hace entender que eres muy problemático, en mal sentido" la mujer con más cara de búho le dio un trago a su bebida "aunque debo decir que esta vista hace tu presencia soportable."

"¿Enserio? A mí me parece una noche normal, se nota que no has ido a ver la noche en el desierto, pero me imagino que hacer eso no es de tu clase" Kokichi comento mientras miraba al cielo, la máscara ocultaba su expresión burlona que de seguro le costaría una bofetada de ser visible.

"En las estrellas puedo ver que es una noche especial, la magia se siente muy fuerte en estas fechas."

Kokichi no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo "sólo las niñas pequeñas creen en los cuentos de hadas, lo siento, pero Santa Claus son los padres Harry Potter no existe y su autora tiene sus problemas con las minorías."

"La magia existe..." ahora la voz de la mujer sonaba más fuerte y firme, en definitiva le ofendió lo que dijo "...sólo que muy pocos logran comprenderla, el ser humano no puede saber toda la verdad."

Por primera vez la feliz expresión del payaso se cruzó con la mirada atenta del búho blanco.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, somos muy malos en tomar decisiones, pero yo soy más de la lógica" Kokichi expuso su opinión "toma la rama de la medicina como ejemplo, la más artísticas de todas las ciencias, y al mismo tiempo la más científica de todas las artes. Todo tiene un porque en este mundo."

"Eso le quita lo divertido al existir ¿o no?" la mujer contraataco "siempre existirán preguntas sin respuestas que la humanidad debe recurrir a la magia para encontrarlas, el misterio y su respuesta tiene un proceso ¿Qué importa más?"

"Vaya, no me molestaría tener platicas profundas con usted, podemos hablar del sentido de la vida…" Antes que Kokichi pudieran continuar hablando de su tema filosófico, se hizo el anuncio de que el baile empezaría en breves momentos, dándole tiempo a los hombres de buscar pareja. Bien, es hora del espectáculo principal, y la suerte está de su lado al conseguir a la persona indicada, así que como todo un caballero, Kokichi se acercó a la mujer y estiro su mano.

"¿Me permite esta pieza, bella dama?"

"¿Por qué debería aceptar? Tenemos diferentes puntos de vistas."

"Porque a menos que quieras romperte el cuello mirando hacia arriba a los hombres europeos, creo que te sentirías más cómoda con alguien de una estatura similar" por dentro Kokichi también agradecía encontrar a una mujer de su parámetro físico, jamás espero que las mujeres en esta fiesta fueran tan altas. Y sus colegas tenían más cosas que hacer.

"Me parece justo, acepto su propuesta, payaso." la mujer dejo que la tomarán de la mano y la guiara a la pista, donde decenas de personas bailaban elegantemente al ritmo de la música lenta clásica. Poniendo la otra mano en la cintura de ella, empezaron a bailar como los demás, Kokichi ya tenía experiencia con bailes formales por las misiones que había tenido en el pasado, notaba que ella también tenía su conocimiento en este arte, la sincronización en los pasos y movimientos es casi ridícula en ciertos aspectos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

"Vaya, para ser una enana bailas muy bien, búho blanco" susurro Kokichi, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara a pesar de la música y la demás gente.

"Nyeh...como si usted pudiera presumir de su estatura, sólo necesito el 6% de mi MP para bailar como la realeza."

"Debería usar ese MP en su cuerpo para no lucir como una loli a estas alturas de la vida" Kokichi sintió un fuerte pisotón en su pie derecho, vaya que ese tacón estaba afilado, pero valió la pena.

"Eres un imbécil" fue lo último que dijo ella por lo que faltaba del baile.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la música se detuviera y una vez más la atención fuera puesta en el podio, donde un congresista de Estados Unidos y unos de los hijos de la familia real británica presentan el artículo antes de la subasta. A Kokichi le costó no vomitar con la mentira patética de una recaudación de fondos para combatir la hambruna en África y Latinoamérica, sólo dejo ensanchar sonrisa detrás de su máscara al escuchar a Onion.

"Tres...dos...uno...los dados están rodando en el tablero de juego."

Un súbito apagón ocurrió en el castillo, con los gritos de los confundidos de los invitados, Kokichi no le importó como la mujer se soltó súbitamente de su agarre, existían cosas más importantes, como llegar al segundo piso, guiándose por las indicaciones de Onion y las gafas de visión nocturna que Shobai le consiguió a un buen precio. Por supuesto, nunca falta el inconveniente que hecha todo al perder en todo plan, tuvo que esconderse tras uno pilar al escuchar disparos de arma de fuego en el aire, lo cual causo un mayor pánico en la fiesta.

"Onion ¿¡Que puta mierda?!"

"Kokichi, creo que no somos los únicos que buscan el premio."

Por supuesto, la maldita competencia. Como sea el estúpido bebe yakuza otra vez, su hermanita pagaría los platos rotos con una visita, Kokichi siguió pegado a la pared hasta sintió un picaporte, una habitación sola podría ser un bueno lugar para ganar tiempo para un plan B, por supuesto no esperaba ver velas prendidas y letras extrañas en las paredes al poner seguro a la puerta, la mujer búho tratar de escapar con el metal precioso por la ventana en un barato intento de escape adolescente con sábanas, además de un libro que parecía ser de los años donde Jesús Cristo vivo. El líder de DICE No estaba de humor para un fracaso, por lo que la falsa caballerosidad quedo atrás al empezar un conflicto físico con ella

Las máscaras terminaron sobre el suelo.

Los ojos morados se encontraron con un marrón rojizo bastante llamativo, al igual que la extraña forma de labio superior. Esto no es bueno, nadie debe saber tu rostro en este mundo tan bajo, es una pena tener que silenciarla. El pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse, tenía que salir de esta juntos, y la ventana no es opción por el momento con la seguridad en movimiento por los disparos dentro del recinto.

"Maldición, que problema será esto" susurro la mujer poniéndose de pie y juntando sus manos, segundos después sintió un frío aliento que le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Sólo necesito unos segundos, sigue la corriente, los británicos son demasiado educados."

Kokichi mantuvo una mirada sería, antes de empujar a la mujer con fuerza sobre la cama de la habitación, colocándose encima de ella "hoy voy a ser lo quiera contigo, y esa es la verdad" hablo con voz ronca y dominante. El verla sonrojarse de esa forma lo ponía más feliz, agregando el factor de que no es tonta.

"Estoy lista...si me quieres, seré tuya."

La puerta se abrió con un joven con una ametralladora, quien al ver la escena en la cama dudo por unos segundos, dándole suficiente tiempo para que Yuna llegara por detrás y lo noquear. La regla de oro de DICE es dejar el asesinato como último recurso o como castigo definitivo.

"Bien pensado líder, no es extraño que las parejas tengan sus momentos carnales en estas fiestas, y considerando lo irrespetuoso que es interrumpir tal acto de la clase alta, el problema sería mayúsculo si existieran quejas."

"Uh, que interesante dato Yuna, estoy atónito por ese dato."

"Con un gracias es más que suficiente, Kokichi."

"Nyeh..." la mujer se levantó con mirada de fastidio "ahora que me metieron en su problema, tendrán que ayudarme a escapar de esto. En realidad solo me interesa el libro, el platino es un bono pero no tengo problema en dárselos por su ayuda."

"¿Eh? ¿Y desde cuando te crees tan importante?" pregunto Kokichi con una sonrisa inocente.

"Porque mi vestido tiene evidencia de tu ADN, y si me dejas aquí viva o muerta, la INTERPOL te rastreara más rápido en lo que digo abracadabra."

"Ella tiene un punto, el tiempo es limitado para desperdiciarlo" comento Yuna secamente.

Bueno, qué más da.

Aún tenían el factor de Onion a favor con las cámaras de seguridad, sólo sería cuestión de moverse por las sombras y dejar en el suelo a cualquier estorbo, algo que se hizo más fácil cuando Ruby se unió con ellos cerca del almacén. Llegando a los últimos escalones, vieron con sorpresa una granada de aire caer cerca de ellos, mandando a Kokichi hacia una caída que podía ser mortal, lo cual una mano salvadora evito, no fue Yuna, Ruby, o un demonio, es ella. ¿Cómo rayos soporto la onda de aire? Al menos debería estar desorientada, qué más da, no se iba a poner a discutir con el destino ahora, el almacén estaba cerca y no quería terminar enterrado en suelo escoses, Redt los esperaba en una ambulancia robada, disfraz perfecto.

"Entren, que el viaje será movido." Comento el gran Redt con su máscara de motociclista roja, con un cono de helado pegado simulando ser un unicornio. No pregunten.

"Claro" Kokichi entro a la ambulancia después de Yuna, sacando una pistola y apuntando a la chica con unos ojos fríos, carentes de empatía "después de dejar la basura en su lugar."

Un disparo se escuchó salir del almacén, ocultado por los múltiples sonidos de patrullas y helicópteros. La mujer pelirroja noto como el oído le retumbaba por lo cerca que paso la bala, antes de que un brazo la tomara con todo y el sol plateado a la ambulancia, cerrando las puertas y escapando de la zona.

"El FBI creía que nos podían engañar con Ruby, pero no contaron con mi doble agente irlandés, yo no tolero que jueguen de esa manera en mis narices" declaro Kokichi fríamente mientras guardaba la pistola.

"Con esto provocarás un conflicto entre Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, lo cual puede traer beneficios, vaya que son imbéciles" comento Yuna, mirando por la ventana como los policías los dejaban pasar sin más por pensar que estaban llevando aún herido "aunque me preocupa las evidencia dejadas"

"Yo no me preocuparía por ello" la mujer sonrió antes de hacer un signo con las manos "**Liberación: Causa Satani**"

La onda expansiva llego casi de inmediato a ellos, mirando como la habitación en donde estaban ellos es consumida por las llamas, dejando desconcertado a más de uno, excepto al copiloto fumador.

"Ahora lo entiendo, eres parte del Búho carmesí, escuche rumores de sus prácticas raras en Togo, Guatemala, y Jamaica, pero jamás pensé que esa mierda fuera seria." comento Shobai, el encargado de hacer el negocio una vez salga de Europa con destino a Japón. La mujer solo suspiro cansada.

"Me imagino que son DICE, mi maestro me dijo de su posible estorbo por el platino, no importa, el grimorio de Merlín es más importante para nosotros…claro, me gustaría que no dijeran nada sobre mis poderes mágicos, no quiero terminar en una base militar en Nevada."

"¿¡Que?! Exclamo Kokichi indignado "¿Quieres que diga una mentira tras algo tan asombroso como explotar un castillo? Eso es horrible…me gusta, al parecer tendremos que hacer negocios, señorita. Kokichi Ouma a sus servicios, espero no le importé visitar el caos que es Beirut ahora tras el incidente en el puerto."

"Para nada imbécil, Himiko Yumeno, segunda al mando de la Búho carmesí."

Para el mundo, aquella unión del bajo mundo sería el inicio de una serie de acontecimientos que cambiarían al mundos, más que nada sobre lo que es lógico y lo que es místico, un juego donde los dos pueden jugar sus cartas en este tablero que es el mundo. Lo que pasaría en ser una memoria que vio nacer a un mentiroso hipócrita y una maga misteriosa.

* * *

**Domingo: Arcoiris nocturno.**

Que un día de lluvia de por terminado este ciclo de su vida es algo muy irónico.

Himiko Yumeno miraba por la ventana de su salón el como los autos pasaban y la gente corría para ponerse bajo algún techo, sin faltar el tonto que corre a lo imbécil entre la lluvia. No tenía sentido poner atención en la ultima clase de la preparatoria, es la misma dinámica de despedida de todos los maestros, es desafortunado que la situación actual con la potencial pandemia en China cancelara su reunión, algo que no cayo bien a los populares irritables como Kaito y Kaede.

Una luz ilumino el cielo por menos de un segundo, proseguido de un fuerte ruido, ese rayo había caído muy cerca de la escuela, definitivamente más de uno sufrió un mini infarto por el susto. Como el ejemplo que tenía detrás suyo, un callado y patético Kokichi Ouma quien de seguro estaba distraído en su teléfono celular, algo permitido solo por ser el ultimo día. Himiko debía darle crédito al chico, soportar ser la bolsa de basura de Kaito y Gonta durante tres años sin cometer suicidio hablaba de su voluntad, lastima que su personalidad deje mucho que desear.

"Himiko ¿Quieres ir al centro de la ciudad con nosotras?" movió sus ojos para ver a su mejor amiga entre múltiples comillas. Tenko Chabashira solo salía con ella para tratar de hacerla cambia de bando, hacerla lesbiana, no saben lo incomodo que es sostener una relación de esa manera aun si ella no se confiesa, pero no tan perra como Kaede para mandarla a volar. Solo tuvo que dar una sonrisa forzada, como siempre.

"Lo siento, Tenko, pero tengo un compromiso familiar que no puedo cambiar" mitad verdad, mitad mentira, aun así esa expresión de rechazo en Tenko le dolía un poco.

"A-ahh, entiendo…podemos planear algo antes de que te vayas a Kioto a estudiar ciencias" Himiko asintió por mera educación, sin dar una confirmación verbal a ello. Siendo sincera, tenia ganas de irse de Tokio lo mas rapido posible, de este lugar.

La campana anuncio el fin del año, de su preparación a la universidad y partir rumbos a diferentes partes del país, incluso ir a America como Ryoma por sus habilidades matemáticas. Los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de estudiantes que por la formación japonesa mantenían la calma, pero por dentro se alegraban de tener un tiempo de descanso mas que merecido para no colapsar, de no ser presa de la presión familiar. Angie es otro caso, al ser nacida en una particular isla de Micronesia, fue quien expuso mas su verdadero ser, un tono amarillo en un mundo gris.

"Kokichi, amigo ¿Te importaría venir conmigo?" Himiko alcanzo a escuchar antes de salir del salón. Kaito y un chico de pelo blanco de apodo Kibo lo abrazaban con la mayor falsedad jamás vista. De seguro es su regalo de despedida tras una tradición de abuso físico y mental.

Himiko se dirigió a su casillero con la mayor calma del mundo, buscando cambiar de zapatos para caminar cómoda, tendría el fin de semana para sacar el resto de sus cosas de las instalaciones de la escuela. De reojo, noto como Kiyo y Kirumi armaban algún alboroto absurdo, de lejos los mas tontos del salón, dejando a la pobre de Maki en medio del caos.

Ya no tendría que lidiar con ellos más, desaparecerían de su memoria en algunos años, para luego recordarlos vagamente siendo adulta. Himiko hizo lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir a esta escuela, sinceramente, nadie valía la pena para tener un contacto permanente.

Tenko, Angie, Miu, y la líder del grupo de chicas, Kaede, la encontraron y la invitaron a un recorrido de despedida. Falso, solo quería recordar todos los momentos donde pisotearon a los demás o de hacer sentir mal a alguien por ultima vez. Himiko y Tenko siempre se quedaban al fondo, con esas mascaras de sonrisas ante tal abuso de poder por parte de la rubia, es una simple estrategia de supervivencia, si, es asqueroso, pero al menos te mantienes de pie. En cierto punto, cuando la lluvia empezó a bajar de intensidad y se podía notar que la noche podría caer en cualquier momento, de manera casi conjunta los tonos de mensajes de las chicas sonaron para llamar su atención. Alguien con numero oculto había mandado un mensaje.

_Chat: Clase 79-A_

_Numero oculto: Enhorabuena por su ultimo día de clases chicos y chicas, como parte de nuestra política y tradición de esta institución, les tenemos una sorpresa ante la cancelación por la posible pandemia. Se les suplica ir a la colina al sur de la escuela para ello, además de entregarles algunos documentos importantes para sus tramites a las universidades de su preferencia. No puedo esperar para despedirme de ustedes :)_

"¿Quién rayos es este sujeto?" bufo Kaede, con su típica mueca de molestia.

"Tal vez sea el director, Angie a escuchado de este tipo de tradiciones en escuela japonesas" comento la chica albina, tratando dar una explicación lógica.

"Meh, si otro discurso voy a vomitar ¿Qué alguien vaya y nos diga a los demás si es importante? No me rompió la espalda para que unos documentos me impidan irme a Okinawa"

"Yo puedo ir, igual no tengo mucho que hacer" Himiko rápidamente se ofreció con tal de no soportar mas estar en este grupo. Tenko tambien se unión con tal de estar juntas, en el camino, la buena vista de la ultima hija de la familia Yumeno noto un pequeño teléfono negro con un poco de sangre en la esquina "Adelante, tengo que ir al baño." Se excuso rápidamente.

Conocía muy bien este lugar, un punto ciego de las cámaras donde los abusadores hacen sus amistades con los más pasivos, extorciones, maltratos físicos, humillaciones, por decir poco. Resulto un poco extraño notar que este celular no tenia clave alguna de acceso, de inmediato supo que no había mucho que sacar de aquí, ninguna red social o juego alguno, solo una aplicación de audio con un archivo muy simple.

Imágenes de este año, en este lugar pasaron por la mente de Himiko, quien sin mas se colocó los audífonos para escuchar.

_Parece que cada día me recuerda que no puedo subir a esta montaña, solo una promesa vaga me mantiene separado de tirarme a las vías del tren…no, los daños los cargaría mi abuela por mi cobardía, ni siquiera el bosque del suicidio es una opción por el atractivo turístico. Vaya, esto es para animarme y empiezo contando forma de morir ¿Me puedes culpar? No tengo nada de valor sentimental, un vacío el cual cambia de forma, pero sigue siendo un vacío, sin propósito para levantarte de la cama además de tus obligaciones morales y legales. Yo solo soy un punto mas aquí, que eventualmente mi nombre desaparecerá del conocimiento de la humanidad, al menos admito que mis compañeros pueden extender su legado solo un poco mas. Mis únicos momentos de felicidad pueden ser los cinco segundos entre cuando despierto o me duermo, cuando mi cerebro se apaga._

_¿Qué voy a perder? Es una cuenta regresiva que me gustaría terminar para verte en otro plano, pero yo mismo me puse la sombra al cuello al prometerte seguir adelante. Pero al menos no soy un falso como muchos en esta escuela, mentirosos que se protegen al tomar atajos, suficiente no es, se perfectamente que el recuerdo de tus manos no se ha ido, mas teniendo a aquella chica de mi clase como un clon tuyo, teniendo que aguantar las ganas de abrazarte, aunque sea una ilusión. Al menos una etapa a terminado gracias al tiempo, no tengo retorno, aun así, con tal de verla sonreír por la alegría de sus amigos, aunque sea de lejos, aunque a esos bastardos no lo merezcan, lo hare. Y el ultimo día, veremos la luz juntos una vez más._

A Himiko le paso lo que a ciertas personas le llega a pasar cuando estas en tu mundo, como si tu cuerpo estuviera en modo automático, y cuando regresas a la tierra te preguntas como rayos llegaste ahí. Ahora estaba lloviznando, aun así tenía preparado su paraguas ante su odio al mojarse, reconociendo el ambiente agradable alrededor, como estar en una película.

"¡H-Himiko!" no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto del susto, ese grito vino detrás suyo, quien mas que Tenko. Espera un momento, mejillas ruborizadas, mirada baja, jugando con sus dedos…oh no, por favor no.

"¡Me gustas mucho! ¡Por favor sal conmigo!"

Silencio.

El temido momento había llegado como un golpe al estómago, sin previo aviso, pensando que las indirectas fueron mas que claras sobre sexualidad e inclinaciones. Tenia pánico, miedo de hacer cosas malas que pueden llevar a otros daños, por lo que su débil mentalidad tomo el control de su cuerpo, sin importar aquellos momentos que lograron traspasar aquella mascara en su ser.

Huyo como una cobarde, gritando un fuerte lo siento. Dejando como la evidencia aquel paraguas rojo enfrente de Tenko.

Necesitaba ir a su lugar de confort mas cercano, del que nadie supiera. No le tomo mucho llegar al lugar, el cual estaba cerrado por las remodelaciones por las reciente inundaciones en la zona antes de tiempo, eso no evito que se saltara la sacara la cerca hacia el otro lado. El clima frio ya estaba desde hace mucho en este lugar, el terminar mojada no es mas que un extra para tener la piel de gallina, que ni siquiera fue cambiado al darle un golpe a la tumba de alguien. Que la maldición caiga encima de ella por faltarle el respeto a la muerte, se lo merecía.

"…No se ha ido…suficiente no es escucharte en mi mente…." Alguien más está en la zona, hablando con alguien que ya no está aquí "eres cruel, mira lo que me obligas a hacer…pero se acabó, lo siento." Reconocía esa espalda y ese cabello único a pesar de estar mojado.

"¿Ouma-kun?" su compañero de clase no se volteo al momento, pero movió la cabeza para verla.

"¿Yumeno-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kokichi, apenas audible.

"Yo pregunte primero, sabes que es ilegal estar en este lugar" Himiko noto una pequeña sonrisa en Kokichi, como tratando de decirle que eso tambien aplicaba para ella. No se tomo mas tiempo en ella para volver a la tumba, a la cual se acercó lentamente.

Lo nuevo de la tumba dejaba ver claramente el nombre.

**_En memoria de Mikako Yunie_**

**_2010-2023_**

**_Excelente hija, nieta, y amiga. Serás recordada para siempre._**

"Vaya mentira más patética ¿No crees?" Kokichi hablo "prometer algo como eso es estúpido, en algún momento todos seremos olvidados. Jamás estuve de acuerdo con poner eso, no es sorpresa que su familia no le hiciera caso a un niño en aquella época, sin importar ser su mejor amigo."

Himiko desconecto los audífonos y extendió el celular a Kokichi "ahora entiendo de donde viene tu obsesión con esta cosa…¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?"

"No lo sé" otra respuesta vaga "un día, una semana, cinco años, lo que mi mente me dicte. Jamás pensé que alguien de hecho escuchara esa porquería, mas tú, Yumeno-san" Kokichi tomo su celular de regreso, aprovechando el movimiento de su brazo para limpiar la sangre que salía de su labio.

"Ouma-kun, necesitas ayuda" Himiko susurro.

"No necesito tu lastima, con Maki tuve mas que suficiente con esas muestras falsas de cariño."

Kokichi dejo un par de flores blancas en la tumba de su antigua amiga, la cual es tan cruel de mantenerlo en este mundo vacío, no sentía calidez en esta llovizna. Esos pequeños brazos que lo abrazaron por detrás no son nada, esa cabeza, sentir aquella esencia femenina en su espalda no cambiaba nada. Ante sus ojos, Himiko es una compañera de clases, una estafadora a lo mejor, pero…¿Por qué no se larga?

"Mis sentimientos hacia ti no son falsos, Kokichi" no hubo reacción "siento haberte dejado solo, pero siempre estuve agradecida por tu valentía, por aquellos trabajos que hiciste por mí. Fue tarde, lo comprendo, sin embargo, puedo decir que yo te entiendo porque estas aquí…pero no dejare que lo hagas, yo te a-"

"Ya basta Himiko" Kokichi rompe el abrazo de manera brusca "¡Esto no es gracioso!"

Himiko solo sonrió "¿Qué sucede? Solo te digo que me gustas desde hace tiempo, se que es extraño por el momento, pero en verdad me siento así. Los corazones de las chicas son complicados…"

Kokichi mantuvo su expresión molesta, hasta que sonrió _de la misma forma_.

Kokichi Ouma golpeo a Himiko Yumeno en el rostro.

"¡Odio a las personas que se mienten a si misma!" grito Kokichi con furia "¡No permitiré que ensucies su imagen con tal mierda!

No le importo el hecho de golpear a una chica, simplemente no le toleraba ver a alguien tan parecido rompiendo esa imagen, al demonio la moral. Himiko estuvo aturdida por el golpe, sin embargo, no dudo en responder la agresión, Kokichi es un enclenque en cuanto al estado físico.

"¿¡Que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿Esa es la forma de responder a una declaración de amor?!" grito Himiko, quien estaba sentada sobre el pecho de Kokichi.

"¿¡Y crees que lo voy a creer a una falsa como tú?! ¡La misma que no duda en fingir con tal de sobrevivir! ¡Solo usas una máscara todo el tiempo!"

"¿¡Que mas quieres que haga?! ¡El mundo es cruel, Kokichi! ¡No puedes mostrar tus emociones con nadie!" respondio Himiko, quien perdió el control, y tras rodar por la tierra mojada del cementerio entre la disputa, termino debajo de Kokichi.

"¡¿Eso te da vía libre para ser una perra?! ¡¿haciendo sufrir a Tenko por el miedo a ser la mala de la película!? ¡¿Por qué de la nada te importo tanto?!" Kokichi sintió un par de manos lo tomaban del cuello de su camisa, para luego sentir un cabezazo de parte de Himiko, con lo cual logro quitárselo de encima.

"¡Porque yo viví lo mismo que tú!" Himiko señalo a una tumba enfrente suyo "¡Mi abuelo murió en un accidente aéreo en Sapporo! ¡Fui yo quien le dijo que aceptara esa propuesta para actuar en aquella función de caridad! ¡No puedo ser débil por el!"

Kokichi no respondio en lo absoluto, es una suerte que no haya nadie cerca para culparlo de posiblemente abusar de ella, solo se levanto a pesar de sus nuevos golpes y se acerco a Himiko, quien al parecer perdió la voz por un momento. Kokichi se sentó enfrente suyo, y antes de que ella lo volviera a golpear, hablo.

"Sácalo, Yumeno-san" dijo secamente, observando como aquellos ojos marrones se hacían mas pequeños "todo esa culpa, todo ese rencor, y ese miedo debe irse de tu ser. Si en verdad quieres ayudarme, este es el primer paso…rompe esa mascara."

Kokichi se levantó lentamente, y empezó a caminar hacia la tumba de su amiga fallecida, no sin antes darle su chaqueta a Himiko.

"Tienes una ventaja, esta lloviendo…" susurro para si mismo, para luego escuchar como finalmente Himiko se rompía ante el revuelo de emociones que sentía en su mente. Tan solo paso, solo Kokichi y la lluvia son prueba de sus lagrimas mezcladas, rogando por perdón de muchas personas, pataleando como niña pequeña asustada, por fin demostrado que no es una simple mascara. Es humana, una joven alma que aun resentida aquella perdida.

No podía dejarla sola, simplemente es parte de su plan que todos lo vieran su ultimo regalo. Maki incluso le marco para ello, dándole luz verde para ello, jamás fue su intención que los demás lo recordaran por ello, solo debían esperar a que la lluvia para y dejara dominar la oscuridad, sin miedo a este lugar ¿Cómo estarlo con Mikako a su lado? Para Himiko es lo mismo.

Una luz ilumino el cielo, pero esta vez no es un rayo aislado, es una luz de colores. Himiko levanto la cabeza para ver ese espectáculo de luces, notando que Kokichi estaba sentado a su lado con un caramelo de cereza que tenía guardada, extendiéndole una de sabor uva a ella.

"Es lo bueno de tener vida, uno tiene ese domino de mandar en su cuerpo y pensar sus propias mierdas. Yo siempre he dicho que el acto mas valiente de un cobarde es el suicidio, enfrentar a lo desconocido antes que a la vida misma, con ese miedo al dolor y a la soledad, Mikako me lo dejo claro. Todos terminaremos aquí, Yumeno-san" Kokichi extendió sus brazos "si en verdad quieres ser una verdad humana, guía tu vida a tu gusto, jamás pienses en el punto de quiebre en el mañana, recuerda estos momentos al irte."

Himiko no dijo nada, simplemente tomo el dulce y se lo metió a la boca. La uva con sabor a sangre no es el mejor sabor del universo, pero es tolerable ante tal espectáculo, en unos minutos recibió varias fotos del resto de la clase viviendo su ultimo momento ante esta sorpresa, es claro quién fue el responsable.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Himiko

"No lo sé, Kaede, Gonta, y Kaito se pueden ir al infierno por provocar el suicidio de Saihara-chan, pero yo no soy un loco que va a quemar la escuela por ello en venganza. Confió en algo llamado karma, estoy seguro de que su juicio llegara."

"Que filosofía mas extraña tienes, aun así, ese recuerdo nos incluirá a nosotros" Himiko se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudar a Kokichi "Ven, no me importa llevarme arrastrando de ser necesario" Kokichi dejo salir una risa, para luego tomarla de la mano.

Una luz los ilumino, el guardia que tanto brillo por su ausencia por fin apareció, obligándolos a correr para evitar mas problemas, sin saber que dos figuras traslúcidas los miraban de lejos con una sonrisa. Al llegar al colina, Himiko vio a Tenko mirando al vacío, fue cuando Kokichi la empujo hacia ella, tenia que hacer lo correcto.

"¿Desde cuando tu y Yumeno son pareja? El guardia grito muy fuerte que encontró a dos jóvenes haciendo cosas indebidas" se acerco Maki desde atrás, con una sonrisa burlona.

"Das miedo cuando me espías, Maki. Simplemente ella se topo conmigo y discutimos de la belleza de morir" contesto Kokichi de manera seria.

"Claro, Yumeno te hubiera roto la cara con la fuerza que tiene, ahora sabes que tienes a dos personas con las cuales no te puedes quitar de encima."

Estúpida Maki y su sonrisa de niña buena. Estúpida Himiko al jalarlo a convivir con algunos en el último día y intercambiar números entre ellos y Maki. Estúpido el corazón de Kokichi Ouma que dio un brinco al recibir un simple mensaje de Himiko Yumeno bajo un peculiar Arcoiris nocturno.

**Gracias.**

* * *

**Lunes: Pijamada en un elevador**

"¡Dejan salir de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡En verdad prefiero ser la rata de laboratorio de Miu!"

Hola, soy Himiko Yumeno, estudiante de la academia pico de la academia en Tokio, Japón. Los mortales me conocerán como la una maga común que emociona a públicos en lugares como Las Vegas, París, Londres, por nombrar algunos, cuando en realidad soy una maga de verdad. Lo sé, sus débiles mentes no están listas para ello, pero la magia existe con un costo alto de energía, MP en corto.

Te preguntarás porque rayos le estoy pegando a la puerta de un elevador como una niña de cuatros años asustado de un payaso, yo también. Lamentablemente no estoy sola, el cabron de mi clase se está muriendo de risa de mi dentro de este lugar, todo empezó gracias el abuso de mi nobleza.

_Todo empezó unos diez minutos antes._

Es una maldita lotería donde seguro la suerte de Komaeda-senpai me jugo una mala pasada, fue parte del equipo de la clase para preparar el festival deportivo de este año. Comprenderás la pereza que da saber ir a la escuela un domingo para perder el tiempo en cosas absurdas como poner carteles y limpiar el gimnasio tras el desastre que el club de artes marciales dejo el viernes. Con Chisa-sensei como la organizadora del evento, ni aunque huyera a Narnia podría escapar de su sombra e intimidadora figura materna para toda la academia.

Y ahí me tienes, caminando como un zombies por los pasillos del segundo piso con una caja que sabrá Dios que tendrá. Es muy simple, terminado de enfrentar este paquete a la oficina de profesores en el cuarto piso y podría regresar a mi hermosa cama que espera para recargar mi agotada energía. Por supuesto, esta academia no se conoce el concepto de normalidad por obvias razones, incluso el normal de Makoto es especial por llevarse bien con todos, si, lo llamo por su primer nombre para que noten que tan lejos llega.

Regresando al tema, mi poder estaba tan bajo que mis instintos me fallaron en advertirme del peligro detrás de la pared, siendo empujada por una onda expansiva que salió de la nada ¿¡Será que el mago oscuro y amante de los hámsteres por fin ataco?!

"No seas...¡Miu! ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso?! ¿¡Desde cuando las pelotas de basquetbol explotan de esa manera!?

Olvídenlo.

Del entre humo salió la rubia con lengua de camionero con sus googlees de científica y su típica sonrisa de locura, junto a su asistente y pareja forzada desde su punto de vista en el robot. Este lugar nunca deja de explotar, si no es el baño por las diarreas del entrenador, o los excesos de fuerza de Sakura, pasaba esto, sorprende que el director tenga tanta paciencia. Bueno, yo explote una caldera y dañe parte del teatro, así que no tengo porque sonar inocente.

"¿Eh?" Miu se quitó sus googlees para verme "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"No lo sé, el suelo parecía deprimido y decidí darle un abrazo." respondí de manera sarcástica, cosa que la inventora no capto y se cago de risa de mi estado. Por otro lado, Kibo fue un caballero en ayudarme en levantarme ¿Eso aplica para un robot considerando...? Mejor me detengo ahora.

"Deberías estar agradecida, labios de burro, no cualquiera tiene el privilegio de ser parte de un daño colateral de algo que revolucionará el mundo" mantuve una mirada dura contra ella, lo cual hizo que Miu pasara a modo sumisa "¿Q-que? ¿V-vas a criticarme?"

"Ni que fuera Kokichi"

"¿Alguien me invoco?" tropezando con uno de los escombros, termine abrazada a él...Kokichi Ouma "ehh ¿Me sueltas por favor?"

"Claro" Kokichi lo hizo, dejando que me volviera a caer con algo de fuerza. De seguramente Kibo le dio una mala mirada porque rápidamente se excusó ¿Qué? Ella me dijo que la soltara.

"Deberías estar con Gonta y Ryoma preparando el campo de atletismo."

"Ahí está el punto, pero Gonta amablemente se ofreció a hacer todo el trabajo por nosotros" Kokichi contesto de forma casual "Ryoma se escapó a filosofar de la vida, sabes que es de los pocos que no le teme a Chisa-sensei ni a morir."

Como odio esa sonrisa burlona.

"Largarte a joder a otros gremlin morado, estoy ocupada" dijo Miu con molestia.

"¿Ocupada destruyendo patrimonio privado? Estoy seguro que a Chisa-sensei le encantara ver esto."

"Ja, esa cuarentona no puede contra la belleza de mi cerebro, con la ayuda de mis inventos puedo ponerme encima de ella y su delantal de mama en cualquier día del año" note una sombra detrás de Miu, sólo me límite a señalar junto con Kibo a la vez que Kokichi sonreía aún más "...y cree que puede dormirme, jaja...¿Está detrás de mi verdad?"

No sabía que Kokichi fuera capaz de invocar una persona. El noto la confusión en mi rostro y susurro la palabra magia, obvia mentira.

"Yumeno-chan" me quedé congelada ¿¡Yo que hice?! Fue la rubia loca "¿Ese es el paquete que te encargaron entregar a la sala de profesores?"

Lo juro, esa sonrisa dulce se podía mantener mientras te arrebata el alma. Sólo puede asentir con la cabeza.

"Ya veo, lamento que esto pasara, yo me encargo. Ouma-kun, acompáñala por favor."

"Pero Sensei ¿Por qué debo ir con la bruja perezosa?" lloriqueo Kokichi "si es por Hanamura y su cacería de ropa deportiva femenina, le aseguró que antes se vuelve homosexual antes de verle algo lindo a esta plana horrenda."

Amablemente, Chisa-sensei le coloco una navaja cerca del cuello de Kokichi, quien mantenía su expresión divertida.

"¿Te recuerdo quien tiene acceso a los proveedores de la cafetería? Una más y te juro que no verás más panta de uva el resto de tu vida." la voz de la maestra en verdad es aterradora

"Uh, palabras fuertes..."

"¿Qué pensaría tu grupo de que su líder este asustado de acompañar a una chica? Recordando que es la misma chica que logro hacerte una broma el día de los inocentes."

Sonreí, mi mayor logro fuera de los estudios en esta escuela por lejos. Fue complicado, gastado todo mi MP del mes, pero verlo cubierto de slime verde valió cada gota de magia.

"Picando mi orgullo y uso de chantaje...vale, vamos, su alteza."

Kokichi me quitó el sombrero de bruja para empezar a joder me y forzarlo a seguirlo contra mi voluntad, de seguro esto es por faltar a clase la semana pasada, es demasiado. Al doblar a la izquierda y escuchar el grito de piedad de Miu, me hizo pensar que no es tan malo después de todo, sólo será un momento.

Llegamos al elevador con el propósito de no usar la peor arma inventada por la humanidad, las escaleras. Sólo serían unos segundos encerrada con Kokichi en un silencio incómodo, entrego esta cosa y escapo de él. Fácil.

La suerte no paró de joder aún. Las luces titilaron y el elevador se detuvo.

"¿Nyeh?" presione el botón hacia el cuarto piso esperando una reacción, nada "oh por favor"

Como una persona racional, presione el botón de emergencias para solicitar ayuda, sólo que nadie respondía al llamado.

"Nishishishi" Kokichi dejo salir su risa "es domingo Yumeno-chan, es cuando Fujisaki restablece el sistema y no hay nadie en las instalaciones más que un par de estudiantes y Chisa-sensei—"

Luego entendimos la razón, el elevador empezó a temblar de manera violenta, parecía que se iba a precipitar al piso en cualquier momento, no había a donde correr o refugiarse. Fue tal mi desespero que tuve que abrazarme a lo único que tenía seguro, Kokichi. Jamás tuve el tiempo de ver su reacción por el miedo que sentía, poco importaba la caja ahora.

"Eso fue fuerte..." susurro Kokichi "un siete en la escala Richter como mínimo ¿Sabes lo que significa Yumeno-chan?" sonrió burlonamente notando mi cercanía.

"Nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí, juntos ¡Incluso podemos pasar toda la noche juntos!"

Toda la noche

Toda la noche

Toda la noche

Toda la noche

¿Toda la noche...con Kokichi Ouma? ¿Sin MP para poder escapar por las artes mágicas?

Y ese es el rápido resumen de como llegue a esta situación.

"Venga, esto ya no es divertido, es triste de ver"

"¡Cállate Kokichi! ¡Estoy encerrada contigo!"

"Meh, si por ese rumbo vas, prefiero casarme con una morsa antes que tocarte-"

Por supuesto lo pare con una buena bofetada, sabiendo que poco le afecta. Me senté en una esquina rezando para que hubiera señal de teléfono dentro de este lugar, siendo inútil muy probablemente por desastre que debería ser al exterior. Rezaba para que afuera mis seres queridos estuvieran a salvo, mientras Kokichi se limitaba a jugar con unos dados negros en su mano derecha, completamente ignorando mi existencia. Solo la hora marcada por mi reloj del celular marcaba que habíamos pasado noventa minutos en el incómodo silencio, rayos.

No me juzguen, estoy desesperada.

"Así que…" susurre con tal de hacer platica "pienso que estas calmado considerando que tus amigos de DICE vendrán a por ti." Kokichi me miro como si me hubiera transformado en un ogro de dos cabezas, para luego sonreír.

"Lo dudo, harían una fiesta si supiera que morí en el terremoto. Me odian tanto como tu a la clase de educación física."

Kokichi saco unas tijeras de su bolsillo, bastante afiladas si me preguntas, cualquier temor de un posible daño hacia mi fue reemplazado por el enfado de verlo jugar al juego del cuchillo entre los espacios de los dedos de sus manos. Claro, estamos hablando de la misma persona que busco engañar al mismo director mandándole imágenes falsas de su hija en lugares poco agradables, o el asunto con los insectos de Gonta la semana pasada.

"Soy el mejor en este juego, y esa es la verdad. Hagamos esto interesante, puedes taparme la vista con tu mano para que veas mis habilidades" por supuesto lo mande al demonio "es eso o cierta evidencia llegara a Gran Gozu de quienes fueron los que hicieron un ritual en su dojo ¿Tengo entendido que Angie ya tiene dos avisos de expulsión por sus acciones pro-Atua?"

"Nyeh, es tu funeral" el contacto con su fría piel no me causo gracia alguna. El juego empezó y debo admitir que me sorprendió su habilidad, rapido y certero en los espacios entres sus dedos. Tal vez…

**Tap-Tap-Tap**

**Tap-Tap-Tap **

**Tap-Tap-Tap **

**Tap-Tap-Tap **

**Tap-Tap-Tap **

**¡SHK!**

"¡Auch!"

"Si serás imbécil, déjame ver" tal vez sea idiota de mi parte, pero no puedo ignorar a alguien sangrando, aunque fuera Kokichi. "Espera, creo que tengo un curita por aquí"

"Ah, muchas gracias, Yumeno-chan, nishishi."

Me queda claro que tambien es sádico, mira que reírse mientras esta sangrando, de ser algo más afilado podría perder su dedo. Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad con tal de ignorar el hecho de que estaba ayudando al bully de mi clase, coloque el curita en su lugar esperando fuera más que suficiente.

"Permite devolverte el favor" imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando de la nada Kokichi me tomo de mi pierna derecha, sonrojándome considerablemente y pateándolo en la cara para que me dejara ir "deja de actuar como un gorila y mira tú media negra, no saliste ilesa de la explosión de la loca" efectivamente, tenia una cortada superficial de la cual no me había percatado, muy extendida. La solución de Kokichi fue usar una cinta de su ropa para que funcionara como una venda improvisada.

Espera ¿Kokichi haciendo un bien por mí? ¿¡Estoy en otra dimensión por accidente otra vez?!

"Nishishi, tu expresión de asombro vale la pena hacer el bien por un momento, Yumeno-chan"

"Estas loco, me pude curar sola con mi magia."

Eso fue el inicio de una pelea o conversación sobre si la magia existe y otras cosas, fue una sorpresa que en ello perdimos toda la tarde, al menos tuvo un beneficio. Me forzó a participar un par de juegos de preguntas, es mejor que perder un miembro de nuestro cuerpo por unas tijeras, a pesar de que mintiera en todo. No soy ninguna estúpida, así que solamente le sigue el juego con mis mentiras, muy vagas y ridículas, pero tienen el mismo propósito que las suyas. Oh genial, ya es hora de mi siesta de once horas.

El clima no ayudo en nada, las noches frías en esta temporada se sienten y echaba de menos mi cobija, así que inconscientemente me acurruque en el punto de calor mas cercano que mi sensores mágicos detectaron. Ahora aquí estoy, en mi cama sonrojándome como una tonta ante la foto que Kokichi me tomo mientras dormía sobre él, con su sonrisa socarrona y un texto debajo de la imagen.

_Yo tambien puedo hacer magia._

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
